Te quiero solo a ti
by ImJustAnotherGleek
Summary: No soy buena para los sumary so hay les va. A Quinn le gusta Rachel, pero a esta le gusta alguien mas. ¿Que pasara cuando Quinn se entere quien es esa persona? ¿Como actuara? Luchara por su verdadero amor o se rendirá? Pasen y lean
1. Chica Estupida

**Cap. 1 Chica Estúpida.**

Desde el momento en que la conoció se enamoro de ella, fue amor a primera vista, lo pueden creer?. Una chica de mediana estatura, morocha, ojos café, labios pulposos, simplemente hermosa.

En el primer instante en que la vi desee sus labios. A que saben. Probar de lo prohibido, porque así era, pues es una chica.

Para muchos ella es un estorbo para la sociedad, una perdedora. Qué va!, ellos que saben. Si para ellos ser perdedor es tener metas, ideales, ser optimista, tener un futuro, saber lo que deseas ser y luchar por tu sueños. Yo también lo soy.

Aunque me vean con esta facha de chica ruda, al menos se que quiero logras, a que quiero llegar.

Para mi es alguien especial, diferente a todas las personas que he conocido, una persona pequeña pero con grandes sueños. Con una voz, que bueno, ni que se diga, increíble es poco. Simplemente si la oyeran cantar, es una estrella, literalmente. Y aunque muchos la quieran destruir ella no se deja vencer así de fácil, y cada día llega al instituto con una sonrisa más grande que al del día anterior, una sonrisa que me cautivó desde aquel momento, y que cautiva a muchas personas. Ella es simplemente perfecta, una estrella que nunca deja de brillar, tan hermosa; ella es tan Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabrey se había enamorado de Rachel Berry. Muy extraño, no? Se preguntaran porque, se los diré.

Quinn Fabrey, una chica mala, ruda, de sangre fría . una rubia, bueno ex rubia ya que ahora llevaba su cabello teñido de rosa y corta, vestía siempre de negro. Un cuerpo excepcional. Ella en realidad muy guapa.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Quinn Fabrey, en su interior, era una persona diferente. Tenía sentimientos como todos, solo que no los mostraba. Todo lo que ella es ahora, es porque tiene miedo a que la rechacen a por como es, por eso utiliza esa pinta de chica mala para ocultar la que en realidad es. Hija de Judy Fabrey, una excelente abogada. Y bueno su padre, es mejor no mencionarlo. Tiene una hermana mayor, algo parecida a ella, en lo física. Ella ya se encuentra cruzando su segundo año de medicina.

Bueno, Quinn a comparación de Rachel es todo lo contrario, o eso es lo que la ex - rubia proyecta. Mientras que la morocha busca la paz, la otra busca la guerra. Si esta busca igualdad la otra la diferencia. Siempre contradiciéndose.

Bueno, ahora entienden el porqué seria una pareja rara?, Miren ahí como es el destino

Se preguntaran si en el instituto saben que a Quinn le gustan las chicas?, pues si lo saben.

El día que esta decidió salir del closet fue un caos completo. Su padre al enterarse decidió abandonarlas. Quinn al recibir el rechazo por parte de su padre, se dijo así misma que desde ese entonces ella ya no tenía papá, por eso no se hace mención de él.

Todos, en el pequeño pueblo de Lima, Ohio; hablaban mal de ella. Como es que una chica, que provenía de una familia cristiana tuviera esa orientación sexual. Muchos se burlaban de ella, pero ella nunca se desmorono, se sentía tan bien por fin decir lo que era ella, quien en realidad es. Y más aun que sus amigos la apoyarían.

No creerán que por esto es su actitud de mala, no. Al contrario, ella desde, por decir siempre ha sido así. Mostrarse mala para que la tomen en serio.

Cuando esta salió del closet muchas otras chicas del instituto lo hicieron también. Desde aquel momento, esta al menos ha tenido más de 20 citas, de las cuales solo con 5 han sido parejas oficiales, pero no todas son del instituto, muchas eran chicas que conocía en algún centro comercial, plaza o parque, o cuando se iba de viaje con su mama. Siempre encontraba cartas con el número de las chicas y una foto en su casillero o en el parabrisas de su coche.

Hubieron y hay muchos corazones rotos, peleas por quien va a Salir con Quinn Fabrey el fin de semana y quien el siguiente y el siguiente a este, etc. Al menos

Pero desde que apareció cierta chica, morocha, ella dejo de salir con cualquier chica. Lo cual le resulto muy extraño a muchas personas. Ella solo decía que ya no quería ser la misma de antes, que ya no quería esa reputación, el andar con la una y la otra ya le estaba cansando. Lo cual era mentira, pues como es humano, callo varias veces en alguna que otra red de alguna chica que la perseguía, luego se arrepentía pero volvía a caer. Y claro cómo es que vas a dejar algo de la noche a la mañana, no se así poco a poco la reputación de Quinn fue cambiando. Dando un giro completo, de 360°. Lo único que ella quería era a Rachel Berry en su vida y a nadie más. Pero para su suerte ella no tenia los mismos gustos o eso era lo que ella creía.

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, mirando hacia al techo. Sus padres no se encontraban por lo que había encendido el estéreo y lo tenía a todo volumen. La escena de lo sucedido unos minutos atrás rondaba por su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

Se veía a ella mismo completamente paralizada. Su boca se encontraba tan abierta de la sorpresa que se había llevado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si estar feliz o triste o decepcionada o enojada consigo misma. Muchas dudas imposibles de aclarar en ese momento.

No lo podía creer. Por una lado sentía una felicidad infinita ya que ese era una señal de que había una posibilidad de poder conquistar a Rachel y que este con ella. Pero a la vez se sentía enojada consigo misma porque nunca se atrevió a dar ese paso. Aparte porque desde que ella llego siempre la trato mal, ya que era costumbre de ella ser mala con todo mundo y con ella no sería la excepción porque pos más que le gustara si lo hacía perdería su reputación de chica mala y nadie la tomaría en serio y eso no podría pasar. Aparte también se sentía triste porque aun sabiendo que tenían los mismos gusto no podría estar con ella. ¿Por qué? Y si tiene ya alguien en su vida, Quinn no quería arruinarle su felicidad.

Que mal se sentía. No tenía ganas de nada. Pensar y creer que podrías tener una oportunidad con esa persona a la que amas pero tener miedo a hacerle daño, te mata el alma.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de que no se le saliera una lagrima, sacudió su cabeza y se levanto lentamente de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar y quizás algo de comer también. Abrió la nevera, saco la jarra con agua, busco un vaso en uno de los estantes y se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña isla que había en el centro de la cocina. Se sirvió el agua y tomo de un sorbo todo, respiro pesadamente. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de aquella gran cocina. Se sirvió otro poco de agua, guardo la jarra en la nevera y se dirigió a la sala. Se recostó en uno de los muebles más grandes, cerró sus ojos. Y poco a poco fue recordando aquel día en que conoció a la morocha.

_~Flashback~_

_Caminaba por los pasillos. Y los que se encontraban en este se le abría paso porque sabían que era mala idea interponerse en su camino. Muchos salían corriendo ni bien veía que ella pasaba por ahí, le tenían terror, pues era Quinn la Reina del hielo Fabrey._

_En su rostro tenía una sonrisa victoriosa y soberbia, le encantaba causar terror en los demás. _

_A su paso se escuchaban muchos suspiros por parte de una que otra chica que se encontraba enamorada de ella. Uno que otro piropo por parte de algún chico guapo o jugador del equipo de futbol. Rara vez Quinn miraba a los lados pues la última vez que lo hizo fue algo extraño. Ella por ser algo cortés y devolver uno que otro saludo vio a una chica, una cherio, que le veía con una mirada profunda, esta la saludo y acto seguido la ex rubia le guiño el ojo y la chica se desmayó y Quinn se sintió algo rara pero a la vez le causaba algo de gracia. Desde ese entonces solo camina por los pasillos con la mirada al frente y a veces mira de reojo a las personas que están alado suyo._

_Se dirigía a su casillero cuando alguien choco con ella, bueno una chica. Ambas cayeron al suelo. Y todas las cosas que la otra chica llevaba quedaron esparcidas por todo el pasillo. La gente a su alrededor se sorprendió mucho por lo sucedido, muchos sentían lastima por la chica, y decían que era muy estúpida por ir corriendo por el pasillo y no pensar en si se podría chocar con alguien. _

_La chica soltó un grande y sonoro "Auch", mientras que Quinn solo gruño y como pudo se levanto. Estaba enojada y pensaba "que chica mas estúpida"._

_Quinn ya de pie se arreglo el cabello y puso en orden su ropa, luego observo a la chica con la que choco, la cual aun seguía tendida en el piso. Se acerco un poco y le extendió la mano. Algunos espectadores se sorprendieron ante el gesto de la ex rubia. _

_-Hey! Levántate- al escucharla la chica alzo media la mirado, le sonrió de lado y tomo su mano para levantarse- eres nueva. ¿verdad?- le pregunto de mala gana una vez que estaba de pié._

_-S-si so-soy nueva- dijo muy nerviosa mientras recogía sus cosas- lo siento- dijo con la mirada hacia abajo._

_-Bueno, para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas- le dijo muy seria. Estaba muy enojada, a punto de perder los estribos. Como es que siendo nueva se lo ocurría ir corriendo por los pasillos, que le pasaba a esa chica, se decía._

_Quinn volteó y empezó a caminar lentamente, no quería llegar a clases, aunque tampoco tenía planeado ir a una. Mientras tanto la otra había terminado de recoger sus cosas, arreglo su ropa y suspiro._

_-Espera!- dijo la chica haciendo parar en seco a Quinn- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el salón de química?- pregunto con miedo a como la otra le iba a responder. Quinn maldijo a sus adentros, como esta estúpida se atrevía a pedirle ayuda luego de lo sucedido._

_-Si sé donde queda- dijo escueta, la chica al escuchar eso sonrió un poco, pasaron unos segundo y Quinn empezó a caminar la otra la miró extrañada- ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada o me vas a seguir?- pregunto molesta, acto seguido la chica camino rápido para alcanzar a la otra, llegando alado de esta la chica en un susurro casi imperceptible le dijo "gracias". Quinn aunque la escucho no dijo nada, siguió caminando._

_La chica caminaba alado de Quinn un poco alejada con la cabeza media baja, mientras que Quinn solo miraba al frente. Las personas se sorprendieron aun más viéndolas "juntas", la peli rosa no le dio importancia. Pasaron unos minutos cuanto esta paró en seco- Bien!, llegamos- dijo en un tono muy seco._

_Quinn volteó a verla, esta alzó la cabeza. Cuando la ex rubia la vio, esta sin pensarlo abrió la boca, estaba muy sorprendida. La chica con la que había tropezado, la que por todo ese rato la odio, era una chica muy guapa aunque un poco pequeña. la miro extrañada y le dijo "Gracias otra vez" . Quinn sacudió su cabeza y asintió "OK" dijo. La chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar directo al salón._

_-No se tu nombre- dijo, la chica volteó inmediatamente_

_-Disculpa?- pregunto y se volvió a acercar a ella._

_-Que no se como te llamas_

_-Rachel, Rachel Berry- dijo con una sonrisa, la cual cautivó a Quinn_

_-Lindo nombre, Rachel – dijo y esta se sonrojo. Al momento se arrepintió "Que demonios te pasa, porque le dijiste ese cumplido" se dijo a si misma_

_-Gracias, y cuál es el tuyo?- le pregunto, Quinn se quedo hipnotizada en su mirada y una sonrisa estúpida se poso en su rostro, Rachel sacudió una mano enfrente de la otra y esta reacciono, sacudió su cabeza._

_-Lo siento, soy Quinn Fabrey_

_-Quinn Fabrey- dijo la ex rubia volvió a sonreir tontamente "Que lindo se escucha cuando ella lo dice… que!, esperq que dices Fabrey" – mmm también es un lindo nombre, me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa- bueno creo que ya llego tarde a clases, adiós- dijo y le deposito un beso en la mejilla, Quinn se sorprendió demasiado. Al sentir aquel contacto sintió como un choque eléctrico y muchas mariposas monarcas llegaron a su estómago. _

_Quinn se quedó por un rato ahí parada sin hacer algún movimiento, solo sonreía estúpidamente. Volvió a la realidad y decidió no ir a clases. Se dirigío a la cancha de futbol y se sento en las gradas._

_~Fin Flashback~_

-Rachel Berry, eres una estúpida…- dijo levantándose del mueble con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Holaa! Bueno primero espero que les halla gustado la historia, es mi primer fanfic, y espero que si y si es asi espero tb sus reviews y me digan si sigo con la historia ok?... acepto toda clase de comentarios, sugerencias, etc. como desean que valla la historia y hare todo lo posible para q se acople a mis espectativas :)))**

**PD: bueno me pueden seguir en tumblr: (aunq no se utilizarlo muy bn si alguien me ayuda en alguna asesoria seria muy bueno :*) ai ire subiendo como avances del sguinte cap, o tb me pueden seguir en twitter: _FaberryTtana me dan follow y luego les doi follow back **

**bueno me despido, besos. y sigan amando FABERRYTTANA 3 tanto como lo hago yo!**


	2. Peleas

**Cap. 2 Peleas**

-Rachel que hiciste?- le pregunto la chica muy sorprendida y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo-yo lo siento Mónica- dijo agachando la mirada y tapando su rostro con ambas manos- no fue mi intención

-Porque lo hiciste, sabes que tengo novia- dijo en tono de reproche

-No se, no se porque lo hice, yo-yo – dijo tartamudeando- solo quería probar- dijo en un susurro-No! Los siento no se porque lo hice- gritó y empezó a llorar

-Ya, ya shhh tranquila- dijo atrayéndola hacia ella para abrazarla- se que no fue tu intención- dijo con un tono suave mientras acariciaba su cabello- Ven, entremos a casa, ¿si?- le pregunto y Rachel asintió.

Se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa de Rachel.

Ese día habían decidido tener una tarde de amigas. Salieron, fueron de compras, al cine y al parque de diversiones, incluso.

Mónica es la mejor amiga de la morocha, desde que ésta entro al instituto.

_~Flashback~_

_-Disculpe-dijo Rachel entrando al salón e interrumpiendo a la clase- Perdón por la demora, es que soy nueva y no sabía donde quedaba el salón- dijo al profesor._

_-Pase - dijo el señor sin prestar tanta importancia a lo que ella había dicho- Siga adelante, señorita…- dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para que dijera mi nombre, a lo que respondí inmediatamente._

_-Rachel… Rachel Berry- corrigió_

_-Ok, Srta. Berry, pase y tome asiento justo alado de la Srta. Collins- dijo señalando a la silla vacía. Se dirigió hacia ella y sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, y agacho la vista._

_Se sentó, miro a la chica de alado y esta que la miraba le dedico una sonrisa y Rachel se la devolvío._

_-Hola, soy Rachel- dijo en un tono muy bajo para que el profesor no las escuchara y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo._

_-Hola, un placer Rachel- dijo devolviendo el gesto- soy Mónica._

_-El placer es mío- dijo y dirigió su mirada al profesor._

_~Fin Flashback~_

A Rachel, Mónica, le pareció una buena persona, alguien en quien confiar y la quería como amiga. Bueno, más aun de que ese mismo ella la haya salvado de las garras de la capitana de las cherios. Ese día sí que fue el peor para Rachel, ella sola se sentenció a muerto, de por vida.

_~Flashback~_

_Se encontraba en la cafetería, sentada en una de las mesas, cuando sonó la campana que indicaba que la segunda parte de clases iniciaba._

_Se levanto de la mesa, dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando choco con alguien, volteó a ver quién era y observo que era una chica rubia, alta y por sobretodo se dio cuenta que era una cherio por el uniforme, a quien le había embarrado tosa la comida que llevaba._

_A esta se le empezaron a salir las lagrimas, mientras Rachel empezaba a pedirle disculpa -"yo- yo en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención"- todos, los que aun quedaban en la cafetería, miraban atónitos._

_-Que mierdas está pasando a…?- dijo otra cherio acercándose al lugar, otra más baja que la rubia, esta era morena, latina específicamente. Con un cuerpo, que bueno, imposible de describir. Esta al acercarse a la rubia se quedo con la boca abierta, luego frunció el ceño y unos segundos más tarde volteó hacia la morocha y la miro de pies a cabeza- Que carajos te pasa, acaso eres ciega o qué? – dijo gritando y acercándose hacia ella apuntándola con el dedo, Rachel la miraba muy asustada._

_-Santy tranquila, solo se tropezó conmigo- dijo la rubia acercándose a ambas- fue sin querer ¿verdad?- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Rachel y esta asintió rápidamente. _

_-britt como quieres que este tranquila, si esta estúpida…- dijo señalando a Rachel, y fue interrumpida_

_-Hey! No le digas estúpida- dijo alguien acercándose a las tres chicas. Inmediatamente Rachel volteo y al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, era Mónica._

_-Yo la llamo como quiera, no te metas, ok?- sin más continuó con que decía antes de ser interrumpida- esta ESTÚPIDA! Te mancho el uniforme- a Mónica le dio mucho coraje que la volviera a nombrar así a Rachel pero no dijo nada y dejo que siguiera hablando- y si la entrenadora te ve así te mata, aparte ésta debe saber de una vez por todas quién manda aquí, y por lo que veo es nueva- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose más a Rachel, la cual tragó con dificultad. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo a que aquella chica la atacara, la golpeara. Y Pensó "Rachel Berry no puedes tener más mala suerte para que cosas como esta te sucedan"_

_-No importa yo tengo otro traje para cambiarme- dijo acercándose a ella- ya, Santy déjala en paz- dijo tomándola del brazo- Por favor- suplicó, y la latina negó con la cabeza._

_-No, no lo hare- río irónicamente- no dejare que esta estúpida se salga con la suya y se salve de esta- dijo, al escuchar Mónica que la volvía a llamar estúpida, ésta explotó, ya no podía más y se abalanzó sobre la latina. Esta perdió el equilibrio y cayeron ambas al suelo_

_Rachel juraba que su mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo por lo sorprendida que estaba, ella no esperaba esa actitud por parte de Mónica, al igual que a la rubia._

_ Ambas en el piso, aun seguían peleando, se halaban de los cabellos y luchaban por tener el control de la pelea. Britt poco mas y lloraba, mientras decía "Paren la violencia"._

_-BASTA!- grito Rachel, enseguida dejaron de pelear, ambas chicas la miraron- Dejen de pelear por mi- dijo y en seguida se levantaron._

_-JA! Pelear por ti- ironizo la latina- solo respondo a los actos de tu amiga, ella me ataco y yo devuelvo el ataque, ni que me fuera a quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarme golpear- dijo muy enojada- aparte a ti quien te llamo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Mónica._

_-A mi nadie, pero como tú dijiste santana soy su amiga y la defiendo- dijo acercándose a Rachel._

_-Mira con quien te vienes a meter- se burló- con esta enana que solo pasa metiéndose en problemas, te daré un consejo- dijo acercándose a Mónica- Aprende a escoger a tus amigos- dijo remarcando cada palabra._

_-Primero, respétala- dijo señalando a Rachel- ya que a ti no te gustaría que a Britt le dijeran que es una estúpida- dijo, la latina frunció el ceño, esto no le gustaba para nada- Segundo, tú no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo estar o con quien no, a ti que te importa a quién tengo como amiga, te queda claro- dijo señalándola con el dedo, la latina levanto una ceja- y Tercero, primero y segundo son suficientes._

_-Dejen de pelear- dijo britt con un hilo de voz, lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro y salió corriendo. La latina se sorprendió, mejor dicho todos los que estaban ahí._

_-BRITT!- gritó Santana- estas me las pagas Mónica y tu también enana- dijo señalándolas a ambas y salió corriendo de la cafetería tras Britt. Mónica rió ante aquella amenaza y Rachel la vio extrañada._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto, esta asintió- Pues que bien y que mala suerte la tuya, te acabas de meter en problemas, ella ya te tiene en su lista- dijo y Rachel se asustó._

_-Pero ¿Por qué? No sería que mala suerte la de NOSOTRAS- dijo señalándose a ambas- porque tu también peleaste con ella y aparte ella claramente dijo "me las pagaras"- dijo imitando a la latina lo que causo gracia a Mónica._

_-Te equivocas, aquí la que le tiene miedo a Santana eres tú, no yo- dijo sin importancia- yo me he enfrentado a ella varias veces así que no me importa si sucede de nuevo, en cambio tú si que te has metido en graves problemas- dijo y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la morocha._

_-Espera, me puedes decir por qué ella reaccionó de esa forma, no entiendo- dijo y en su rostro se podía ver el signo inmenso de interrogación._

_-Pues mira aquella con la que chocaste, la cherio, es Brittany S. Pierce una de las mejores porristas, un poco tonta e ingenua, pero una linda persona, todo lo contrario a la otra, la más baja y morena, ella es Santana López la capitana de las Cherios, una chica muy despiadada, que hace lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiere y si es necesario destruir tu vida, ella lo hará- esto último causó mucha impresión a Rachel, abriendo sus ojos como platos, al ver su gento Mónica continuo hablando- pero tranquila si no te vuelves a cruzar con ninguna de las dos y en especial con la rubia todo irá bien- dijo sonriéndole y Rachel asintió._

_-Pero aun sigo sin entender el porqué del comportamiento de santana y que pasa con la britt?- pregunto aun ajena a la situación._

_-te lo pondré así- hizo una pausa pensando bien en lo que diría- santana quiere mucho, pero MUCHO a britt- Rachel frunció su ceño porque no entendía- y si algo le pasa a ella, Santana se vuelve un animal y ataca a quien sea, no importa quién con tal de hacer que esa persona se arrepienta de lo que haya dicho o hecho. Y una vez que la has hecho enfurecer no hay nada ni nadie que la detenga, entendiste- Rachel asintió no tan convencida- claro, a menos que la misma britt le diga que no haga nada, que este tranquila que no vale la pena hacerle daño y santana le hará caso._

_-Pero aun no entiendo bien- dijo quejándose, se sentía frustrada._

_-Mmm…- volvió a pensar- te parece si en lo que pasa la semana te voy contando y así entiendes, ok?- pregunto, a lo que la morocha respondió con un gran y rotundo "SIII" y lo que causo gracia en la otra._

_-Lo siento- dijo algo avergonzada por su actitud- gracias- dijo en un susurro mientras empezaban a caminar saliendo de la cafetería._

_-No tienes porque darme las gracias, soy tu amiga y por eso te ayudo- dijo mirando a la más pequeñas y sonriéndole- si no para que estamos?- preguntó_

_-En serio eres mi amiga?- pregunto ingenua_

_-Acaso no te quedó claro cuando se lo dije a santana- decía en tono de burla- e incluso te lo acabo de decir- Rachel no dijo nada y se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la otra pero luego le devolvió el abrazo gustosamente._

_~Fin Flashback~_

Desde lo sucedido ellas se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Y así como Mónica le prometió, esta poco a poco le fue contando de aquellas dos chicas, y de todo lo que pasaba en el instituto. Le advirtió con quien no, en su vida, debería juntarse o acercarse a hablar.

Primero le conto sobre brittany y santana.

Brittany es un chica muy dulce, cariñosa, amable, de gran corazón. Aparte de que es muy lenta y muy sexy. Es una chica no muy inteligente, muchos la consideran una tonta, pero santana no cree que es así.

Bueno, santana era todo lo contrario a britt, era una chica mala, adoraba ser una perra, fastidiar a las personas y por sobre todo hacerles daño. En especial si alguien le tocaba el mas mínimo cabello a britt, santana se volvía una fiera. Pues ella haría lo que fuera para que britt no le pase nada, para q no salga lastima y sufra. Lo que menos ella quería era ver que britt llorara, siempre le gustaba verle feliz, sonriente. Ver esa sonrisa que le movía el piso, le hacía tan bien verla sonreír porque si britt reía ella también reía, si britt lloraba, pues aquella persona que le hizo daño se sentencio a muerte.

Ellas tenían una relación muy rara, muchos decían que a santana le gustaba britt, pero otros decían que no porque ella estaba saliendo con Puck, un jugador del equipo de futbol, joven muy guapo, por el que todas las chicas moría. Pero en si no se sabía nada, o eso es lo que piensa el resto. La realidad es que, santana si gusta de britt, pero como esta es tan ingenua e inocente y todo le confunde, no lo ve, aunque santana sea muy obvia cuando esta con ella, brittany simplemente lo tomo como mejores amigas que son.

Mónica también le dijo a Rachel, que pues a ella también le gustaban las chicas. Ante esa confesión Rachel quedo atónita, pero sin más la otra chica le dijo que tenía pareja y Rachel suspiro aliviada. A decir verdad, Rachel no era homofóbica, mas bien no le gustaba discriminar, ya que sus padres son gais. Por lo que cada vez que salía con Mónica, esta llevaba a su pareja, la cual se llama Rebecca, y la pasaban bien. En el instituto siempre le preguntaba que como iba su relación y siempre le decía que le mandara saludos.

Esto y más le conto y contaba a Rachel, pues ni bien había pasado un mes ya eran super buenas amigas.

Al pasar de los días, Rachel hizo nuevos amigos. Tina una chica que gustaba de vestir de gótica, salía con Mike un buen bailarín. También conoció a kurt y a mercedes, de los que llegaron a ser amigos íntimos de la morocha. Blaime el novio de kurt.

Rachel Berry, una persona de grandes sueños con pocos amigos, no era una de las chicas más populares del instituto, más bien era una perdedora junto a sus otros amigos, a excepción de Mónica, que bueno a ella le daba igual como la calificaban.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Rachel, los padres de esta no se encontraban porque habían tenido que irse de viaje por negocios. Acostadas en la cama mirando al techo, ninguna sin decir palabras. Rachel se encontraba sollozando mientras que la otra la otra la consolaba.

-Mónica en serio lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer…-repetía una y otra vez Rachel hasta que fue interrumpida.

-ya te dije que no pasaba nada, ok?- pregunto un poco seria pero a la vez con ternura para que la morocha no se sintiera peor. Esta asintió.

-si lo sé, pero es que me siento tan mal, porque es como que si por mi culpa le fuiste infiel a Rebecca y si ella se enoja contigo y terminan y..y…y…- decía Rachel sin parar , tan rápido que no se le entendía bien- no yo jamás podría…es mi culpa no!, y arruinar tu felicidad- decía mientras más lagrimas se le salían sin poderlas detener, Mónica solo la escuchaba- que tipo de amiga soy?, quien le hace esto a sus amigas? Soy mala verdad? – le preguntaba y Mónica no respondía- dímelo! Soy una mala amiga?- grito.

No! Rachel no lo eres- dijo levantándose de golpe y gritando un poco, llamando toda la atención de la morocha- solo fue un error y ya- dijo en un tono más suave- Rebecca no va a terminar conmigo, ok?-

No dijo más y se volvieron a acostar en la cama. Todo se encontraba en silencio, solo el sonido de la respiración asada de Rachel por lo que había llorado, se escuchaba. Paso alrededor de una hora.

-Rachel, estas dormida? – pregunto Mónica, esta sintió como la morocha negaba con la cabeza.- te puedo preguntar algo- dijo sentándose en la cama haciendo que la otra también lo hiciera.

-claro, pregúntame.- dijo un poco con la voz ronca, Mónica suspiro profundo.

-porque me besaste?- fue directa y concisa. A Rachel esta pregunta le sorprendió mucho, aunque pensaba que tarde o temprana se lo haría. – Hey!- dijo al ver que Rachel no respondía, esta busco un punto fijo ya que no quería verla a los ojos.

-yo…pues-balbuceaba Rachel.

A unas calles de la casa de los Berry, encontraba la de los Fabrey.

Quinn yacía en su habitación, sentada en una butaca que se encontraba a lado de la ventana, observando a la gente pasar. Tomo su celular y marco un numero.

**Q:** San, necesito que vengas en este mismo instante a mi casa.- "_santy con quien hablas"_ se escucho del otro lado de la línea. Quinn sonrió.

**S:** No puedo Fabrey, estoy con Brittany.- "_Es Quinn, britt"._ – _B: Mándale saludos de mi parte-_ dijo britt muy contenta- ya la oíste.

**Q: **estas en la casa de britt? Solas?Ya te le declaraste?- dijo esta y otras preguntas más, en su rostro se poso una sonrisa pervertida. Por otro lado santana solo rodo los ojos.

**S: **Que acaso estás loca- dijo en voz baja paraqué no la escuchara britt y esquivando las otras preguntas.- Espera un momento- "_Britt puedes ir a ver mi maleta que está en la sala"- B: Si mi capitán!-_ esto causo mucha gracia a santana

**Q:** Hey! López sigues ahí?- pregunto Quinn suponiendo la cara que tenia, porque obviamente había escuchado todo.

**S:** Si, sigo aquí, que quieres?- pregunto de mala manera

**Q: ** y si lo hiciste?

**S:** no Q, aun no, ok?

**Q: **porque no?

**S: **porque no y punto, para que quieres que vaya a tu casa?

**Q: **está bien luego lo hablaremos, y necesito que vengas ya a mi casa, tengo que contarte algo. Así que inventa una escusa para britt y sal de ahí.

**S: ** sabes que no me gusta mentirle a ella-dijo algo triste

**Q: **si lo sé san, pero es que en serio te necesito ahora!

**S: **está bien- dijo dándose por vencida-_B: santy aquí está tu maleta, para que la necesitas?- gracias, déjala ahí.-_dijo ignorando su pregunta-_ britt lo siento, pero tengo que irme-_ dicho esto a la rubia se le pusieron rojo los ojos y empezó a llorar- _B: pero porque? Hoy era nuestra tarde de chicas- _ dijo haciendo pucheros- Q britt empezó a llorar que hago?

**Q: **ok, tráela contigo

**S: **gracias Q- _B: ok tranquila, quieres ir a casa de Quinn?- _pregunto y esta salto de la felicidad- _SI! Si quiero-_ ok, ya voy para tu casa- dicho esto colgó, en el rostro de Quinn apareció una gran sonrisa, entendía el porque si amiga estaba enamorada de la rubia alta de ojos cielo.

Se levanto y se recostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos, suspiro y espero a que sus amigas llegaran. Lo bueno era que la casa de britt no se encontraba lejos a la de ella.

Tomaron sus cosas, bajaron las escaleras y se subieron al carro de santana. Esta acelero lo mas que pudo.

-Santy, porque vamos a la casa de Q?- pregunto britt con su dulce voz, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Q nos necesita britt-dijo algo preocupada, la rubia volteo a mirarla- Cuando lleguemos, tu solo escucha y no digas nada ok?- britt asintió y la latina le regalo una sonrisa para que la rubia no se preocupara. No dijeron mas en el camino.

Llegaron a la casa de Quinn y tocaron el timbre. A los pocos minutos les abrió la puerta.

-Hola, QUINN!-dijo una eufórica britt abrazándola.

-Ho-hola britt- dijo la otra rubia casi sin poder respirar, esta vio a santana y le hizo señas para que le dijera algo a britt.

-B, ya suelta a Quinn la estas asfixiando- dijo santana acercándose a ambas y tomando a britt por el brazo

-Lo siento – dijo britt con voz de niñita pequeña

-No hay problema B- dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga- entremos- dijo haciéndose aun lado para que sus amigas pasaran. Britt se dirigió a la sala, mientras que Quinn y santana ivan a paso lento a la misma dirección.

-Siento mucho haber traido a britt, pero es que…-intentaba disculparse la latina

-No hay problema San, esta bien-dijo con media sonrisa- solo la entretendremos con algo y hablamos las dos- dijo y la otra asintió. Santana se sento alado de britt y Quinn a lado de esta.

-¿Quinn tienes la película de la sirenita?- pregunto santana, esta la miro extrañada, mientras que ha brittany se le dibujaba en el rostro una enorme sonrisa- es para entretener a britt, es su película favorita- dijo en un susurro, Santana sabía todo lo que le gustaba a la rubia y al oir eso Quinn se le hizo muy tierno.

-Si la tengo - dijo y brittany empezó a saltar de la alegría.

-¿QUE? - pregunto desesperadamente Mónica

-me gusta alguien-dijo lo más rápido posible, agachando la cabeza. Ante esa respuesta Mónica no entendía nada, peor aún.

-¿te gusta alguien?- pregunto algo sorprendida y muy confundida. La morocha asintió- y…espera, entonces ¿porque me besaste?- la morocha no respondía y eso le estaba colmando a Mónica- RESPONDE!- grito, la otra se exalto- lo siento- dijo acto seguido a lo anterior.

-Es una chica-dijo aun cabizbaja. Pasaron unos segundos y no escucho respuesta, alzo la cabeza y vio como Mónica le hacía como una seña para que prosiga, cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiro- yo, bueno…es que…desde…no se…pero…y esta chica…que – Rachel empezó a balbucear, decía cosas sin sentido.

-Rachel- Mónica alzo la voz llamando la intención de la otra- tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, organiza tus ideas y responde, ok?- pregunto y la otra asintió. Rachel tomo un gran bocado de aire, y luego de un buen tiempo decidió hablar.

-te bese porque estaba confundida-dijo al fin la pequeña e hizo una pausa pero la otra no la interrumpió así que prosiguió - bueno, yo quería sacarme esa duda- dijo Rachel y con esa respuesta la seguía confundiendo aun mas a Mónica - y cuando te bese…me gusto - dicho esto Mónica abrió los ojos como plato y su mandíbula llego hasta al piso, al ver esta reacción Rachel se altero - no..no creas que me gustas, no!-dijo desesperada - solo lo hice para estar segura que me gustan…bueno…las chicas - dijo ruborizándose, Mónica no dijo nada, por lo que a Rachel se hizo extraño hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban - pero qué?-Mónica seguí sin responder, pasaron unos minutos y esta soltó a la pequeña.

-Primero, me hubieras contado lo que te pasaba, soy tu mejor amiga - le reprocho a la morocha- segundo, de igual agradezco que hubiera sido a mí a quien besaras y no a una extraña - dijo con un tono medio raro imaginando como hubiera sido si Rachel se besaba con otra chica, lo que causo una carcajada por parte de la otra – y tercero, lo del beso, tu serás quien le contara a Rebecca

-QUE! PORQUE?- se quejo Rachel ante la ocurrencia de su amiga

-porque quien fue la que me beso?- pregunto, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Y quien es la novia aquí?-pregunto, Mónica iba a responder pro esta no la dejo- que acaso tienes miedo a que no te crea Rebecca o qué? Y termine contigo- dijo poniéndose en la misma postura que la otra

-NO!- sentencio- tu se los dirás y punto, aparte Rebecca ya viene para tu casa- dijo caminado hacia la cama- fin de la discusión- dijo y se acostó- Rachel enfureció y se le tiro encima. Ambas empezaron a reír- Eres una infantil Rachel Berry!- dijo empujando a esta haciendo que se callera de la cama.

-AUCHH! - grito, se paro como pudo, Mónica moría de risa y esta la fulmino con la mirada- me la vas a pagar- dijo preparándose para tirársele encima de nuevo, cuando sonó el timbre, acto seguido Mónica salió corriendo inmediatamente de la habitación y Rachel bufó a sus adentros.

Bajo de inmediato por las escaleras, sabía perfectamente quien era. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rebecca, esta entro a la casa y detrás de ella Mónica cerrando la puerta a su paso. No dio ni un paso más y Mónica la tomo por el brazo y tiro de él, atrayendo a Rebecca hacia su cuerpo.

-Acaso no piensas saludarme- pregunto en un tono arrogante, a lo cual Rebecca le pareció muy gracioso - ¿de que te ríes?-le pregunto

-Me encanta, cuando te portas así - dijo en un tono muy sensual y acercándose más a Mónica, la tomo por el cuello y la beso. Fue un beso lento y suave pero con mucha pasión, ambas lo disfrutaban, hasta que las interrumpieron.

-Perdón por interrumpir - dijo Rachel bajando por las escaleras, Mónica la observo fulminándola con la mirada y Rachel rio- hola Rebecca - dijo acercándose a esta dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-hola Rachel, ¿como estas? - dijo con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala.- ¿que has hecho?

-Bien, todo bien -dijo sentándose en uno de los pequeños muebles- y ¿qué hemos hecho?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Mónica, que se encontraba sentada en un mueble más grande frente a ella y Rebecca a su lado. Esta frunció el ceño, sabia hacia donde quería llegar con esa pregunta, pero no caería en su juego.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?- volvió a repetir la pregunta algo nerviosa, no quería ser ella quien tendría que contarle a su novia que ella y la morocha se habían besado. Por tanto se quedo un rato callada, pensando y dándose así misma algo de tiempo para que algo se le ocurriera- mmm… pues nada amor- dijo mirando a su novia- ¿deseas algo de tomar?- pregunto cambiando de tema- un jugo, agua o vino.

-Vino, estaría bien- dijo sonriéndole

-Y ¿tú?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Rachel- ¿deseas algo de tomar también?

-Si, tráeme algo de vino.

Mónica se dirigió a la cocina y las otras se la quedaron viendo hasta que esta desapareció de la vista de ambas. Un silencio se formo, Rachel sentía miedo porque no sabía cómo Rebecca reaccionaria al enterarse de lo sucedió.

-¿Qué sucede?- soltó sin más Rebecca- las noto extrañas

-Qué! ¿Por-por qué di-dices eso?- dijo Rachel con dificultad- estamos bien.

-Si están bien, ¿por qué estas nerviosa?- seguía preguntando, sabía que algo sucedía y no le gustaba

-Yo-yo no estoy nerviosa- quiso sonar convincente, Rebecca levanto una ceja.

-Claro!- ironizo- entonces dime porque tartamudeas- dijo cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento entro Mónica.

-Pasa algo- dijo temiendo a cuál fuera la respuesta.

-No sé, dímelo tú- agredió Rebecca. Se estaba cansando que estuvieran jugando con ella, en vez de decirle lo que sucedía- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo levantándose. Mónica dejo las copas en el centro de mesa y suspiró.

-Sucede que… -dijo y fue interrumpida

-besé a Mónica- dijo rápidamente Rachel. Mónica enseguida volteó a verla- ¿Qué? Tú me dijiste que era yo quién tenía que decírselo, así que ya lo hice no diré más- dijo volteando su cara hacia otro lado. Rebecca no entendía nada, no se imaginaba que le fueran a decir algo así. Pero ella preguntó o no es cierto?

-Espera, ya va- dijo dando unos paso para atrás para llegar al mueble y sentarse, no quería llevarse otra sorpresa más y de pie, juraba que en ese momento se desmayaría- Que TÚ qué, y con MI novia?- le pregunto a Rachel, la cual solo asintió y no dijo nada, esto le dio a entender a Mónica que era ella ahora la que tenía que hablar.

-Mira lo que paso fue que…- y así empezó Mónica a contarle todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, muy detalladamente, sin emitir alguna cosa. Rebecca aun no lo creía lo que estaba escuchando, no creía lo que su novia le decía. Y peor aún no creía todavía que Rachel la había besado. Luego de haberle contado todo, hubo un silencio, que si alguien más hubiera estado presente, hubiera muerto, era un silencio sepulcral. Pero al final de todo, ella entendió. Pero quería saber más, ella quería saber quién era la causa de la confusión de Rachel. Rebecca noto lo tenso que se había tornado el momento y decidió hablar, tomo un gran bocado de aire y habló.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo con mucha curiosidad, la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa a Rachel. Y Mónica sonrió ella también quería saber de quien se había enamorado su mejor amiga, esta no decía nada.

-Rachel, quien te gusta?- volvió a preguntar esta vez Mónica, al ver que esta no respondía. Rachel la vio fijamente y luego miró a Rebecca quien le guiño un ojo.

-No- dijo a la vez negando con su cabeza- no les diré, además porque se los tengo que decir?

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga- dijo Mónica con obviedad- a quién besaste para sacarte de dudas

-Y qué?- dijo sin importancia.

-JA! Y ¿qué? Preguntas- dijo tratando de no explotar

-tranquila amor- dijo Rebecca interrumpiendo- ella sabrá cuando te dice o nos dice quien es esa persona que tanto le gusta, que le hizo cambiar de parecer- dijo sentándose alado de Rachel

-Si Mónica, hazle caso a lo que dice tu novia

-NOOOOO! Me lo dirás AHORA!- dijo explotando, ambas chicas frente a ella empezaron a reir, y es que disfrutaban hacer enojar a la otra- De que se rien- dijo aun muy enojada.

-De ti- Dijeron las dos a la vez, Mónica rodo los ojos.

-Sé que es de mi, pero porque?- pregunto ya mas calmada

-Porque te queríamos ver enojada- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Valla! A ustedes les gusta que yo les grite- dijo volteando y tirándose en el mueble donde estaban las dos chicas sentadas- ¿verdad?- dijo una vez sentada en medio de las dos.

-No es eso amor- dijo Rebecca llamado la atención de Mónica haciendo que esta volteara a verla- es solo que te ves tan tierna cada que te enojas- dijo y deposito un largo beso en los labios de su novia, la cual sonrió a sus adentros.

-Ya ya- dijo interrumpiéndolas- consigan un cuarto- ambas chicas empezaron a reírse y la morocha al verlas también empezó a reírse. Estuvieron así por unos minutos.

-Ahora, en serio dime quien te gusta?- pregunto seriamente haciendo que las otras dejaran de reír. Rachel respiro profundo.

-Está bien, se los diré- dijo se acomodo en el mueble y miró a ambas fijamente- Me gusta….

**Bueno aquí mi fic, un poco mas largo que el anterior, la verdad, se puede que decir que mi inspire mucho y que por escribir este cap no estudie, pero bueno. Aparte siento mucho la tardanza entre el colegio y llegar a mi casa, problemas con mis padres no había podido darme un tiempo para escribir. Pero como les dije este fds por escribir no estudie, asi que lo disfruten.**

**Espero les guste, dejen sus review son muy importante para mi ya que pueden decir lo que sea si quieren que cambie algo o aumente como sea y yo tratare de acoplarlo con lo que tengo pensado.**

**Y no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter: _FaberryTtana**

**Y en tumblr: **


	3. Escúchame!

**Cap. 3 Escúchame!**

-Está bien, se los diré- dijo se acomodo en el mueble y miró a ambas fijamente- Me gusta….

-Rachel deja ya el dramatismo a un lado y dilo de una vez- dijo Mónica perdiendo la paciencia, Rachel solo rodo los ojos, suspiro.

-me gusta santana- dijo rápidamente, Mónica y Rebecca abrieron los ojos como platos. No creían lo que la morena les había dicho, acaso habían escuchado mal, no lo entendían. Como era posible que le gustara aquella chica.

-espera cómo? - dijo entre cerrando los ojos y frunciendo su ceño, cuestionando a la otra, la morena la vio extrañada- haber si entendí- dijo acercándose- te gusta Santana López?- pregunto irónicamente la morena arrugó las cejas y afirmo.

-si me gusta, que tiene de malo?- pregunto inocente

-Que es santana López!- grito desesperada- acaso no te acuerdas cuantas veces te ha amenazado de muerte- dijo de forma tratando de calmarse- acaso no recuerdas que a ella le gusta britt, es obvio que nunca te va a ver como la ve a ella- decía todo esto de forma muy hiriente para la morena, a la que se le empezaron a vidriar de los ojos.

-Que crees que no lo sé- grito callando a la otra- crees que no me duele?- dijo muy herida- se que nunca tendré chance con ella-decía mientras se le quebraba la voz con esto último, recordando

_~Flashback~_

_Corría sin parar, le daba igual quien pudiera estar frente a ella solo corría como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo, algo malo. sus manos cubriendo su rostro para que nadie la viera. No sabía a donde iba solo se dejaba llevar por su piernas. De tras de ella venia la latina. Corría tan rápido como podía, le daba crédito pues la otra estaba en mejor estado físico que ella, y la verdad era que ya se estaba cansando. Tomo sus últimas fuerzas y corrió más rápido, logrando alcanzarla. La tomo del brazo y de un solo tirón la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo **"shhhh tranquila" **decía mientras subía y bajaba su mano en la espalda de la rubia. Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que la rubia pudo calmarse **"Ven, vamos al baño para que te laves el rostro y podamos ir a nuestra clase" **dijo la latina muy tierna y la rubia solo asintió. Se dirigieron al baño abrazadas por la cintura._

_Se dirigían a su otra clase, cuando al frente de ella pasaban la latina y la rubia. Las dos las quedaron viendo, Rachel estaba sorprendida. La latina solo alcanzo a lanzarles una mirada amenazadora, a la cual Mónica le dio poca importancia. Siguieron caminando, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su próxima clase, puesto que la anterior la habían perdido por completo por todo ese alboroto. _

_-Mónica, lo siento olvide algo en la cafetería- dijo de la nada sorprendiendo a su amiga, parando en seco- puedes disculparme con el profesor- dijo dando la vuelta y echando a correr, la otra se quedo extrañada pero lo dio poca importancia. _

_Pero Rachel no había olvidado nada en la cafetería, entonces hacia donde se dirigía se han de preguntar. _

_Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al pasillo donde se habían encontrado con santana y brittany, cerca de ahí se encontraba un baño y supuso que se encontrarían ahí. Se dirigió hacia él y muy cautelosamente entro a este, sin hacer algún ruido, efectivamente ambas se encontraban ahí._

_-Britt estas mejor?- pregunto la latina luego de que esta estaba calmada por completo._

_-si ya estoy mejor- dijo con voz de una niña de 5 años_

_-Siento mucho lo que sucedió…-trataba de disculparse santana, pero britt la callo con un beso el cual sorprendió mucho a la latina. Fue un beso el cual esta no rechazo, más bien acepto gustosamente, un beso tierno y pausado. Rachel al ver esto abrió los ojos como platos, su sorpresa fue tan grande que juraba su mandíbula tocaba el piso._

_-Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole su meñique para que enredara el de ella también como siempre lo hacían, la latina no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente y enrolló su meñique con el de su amiga._

_-Britt?..- la rubia le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara- te quiero- dijo sonrojándose un poco y causando una sonrisa mas grande, de oreja a oreja, de parte de la rubia._

_-Yo también te quiero santy- dijo otra vez con su tono infantil que tanto la caracterizaba. Se dispusieron a salir, al verlas Rachel salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para no ser vista._

_~Fin Flashback~_

-pero me gusta, ok? Y nadie me hará cambiar de parecer- sentenció.

Brittany yacía en el piso con un plato de palomitas viendo la sirenita, mientras tanto, Quinn y santana se encontraban algo alejada de ella pero no tanto para que no sospechara que le estaban ocultando algo.

-espera, me acabas de decir que te gusta Ru Paul- dijo echándose a reír, Quinn la miro fastidiada.

- santana tiene nombre y es Rachel, ok? - dijo algo enojada por lo que la latina trato de ser seria.

-lo siento, pero es que aun no creo que te guste la enana- se sincero y trato de no sonar tan burlona, la verdad era que se moría de la risa, lo ultimo no le gusto para nada a Quinn, sabía que Rachel era pequeña pero no para llamarla enana. Y soltó un golpe en el hombro de la latina.

-Auch!- se quejo la latina- que te pasa porque me golpeas? - pregunto toda confundida, aunque sabía exactamente porque la rubia lo había hecho

-no te hagas López, sabes perfectamente porque?- le dijo enojada

-Pues no, no lo sé Fabrey- dijo desafiándola, se puso seria y la quedo mirando fijamente, Quinn se puso igual. Se iban acercándose cada vez mas y mas, ninguna apartaba la mirada. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que la rubia no soporto mas y empezó a reír y luego la latina. Se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-shhhh, hagan silencio- dijo britt girando a verlas

-lo siento!- dijeron las dos a la vez

-será mejor hablemos más bajo o britt se enojara- dijo más seria

-ahhhh! López porque será que le haces caso- dijo en tono de burla, a esto la latina le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a la rubia y esta rio por lo bajo.

-Calla, y dime como harás para conquistarla

-pues, la verdad no lo sé- dijo rascándose la cabeza y luego pasando su mano por su rostro

-como?, me estás diciendo que TU Quinn Fabrey, no sabe qué hacer para conquistar una chica- se empezó a burlar la latina por la actitud de su amiga, esta solo rodo los ojos.

-no, no se - respondió de mala gana- me ayudas? - suplico, la otra se la quedo mirando por un rato seria y la rubia la miraba con una cara de perro apaleado.

-está bien, te ayudare- dijo sonriendo

-gracias, san- se sincero- entonces que haremos?- le pregunto, la otra se quedo pensando por un rato y luego sonrió.

Planearon todo, debía ser perfecto y para eso necesitaban ayuda, así que decidieron llamar a algunas personas para que les ayudara en la ejecución de plan. Quinn estaba muy feliz, le encantaba el plan, pero por otra parte estaba algo nerviosa, no se imaginaba cual sería la reacción de la morocha, y más aun si le fuera a gustar.

Luego de haber tenido esa charla, las tres chicas, no dijeron más. Mónica y Rebecca decidieron salir, a tomar algo por ahí, mientras que Rachel se quedo en casa, pensando en cómo haría para llamar la atención de la latina. Sabía que sería un reto, pero ella es Rachel Berry y no se rinde hasta conseguir lo que desea.

Pensó toda la noche, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Todo estaba listo para ese día, nada podría salir mal. Si seguían al pie de la letra el plan, nada cambiaria, al menos que el destino no quisiera que sucediera así. Este tenía la última palabra.

-Santana tu iras por Rachel, ok? – le dijo Quinn, esta bufo pero que mas daba todo por ayudar a su amiga.

-Está bien Fabrey- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Que mas jefa?- pregunto en son de burla.

-Luego de que terminen las clases la llevas al club Glee, de acuerdo?- pregunto, la latina rodo los ojos. El club Glee era un grupo de chicos al cual pertenecían. Ahí podían ser quienes ellas eran en realidad, eran libres de expresar lo que sentían, pues era un club de canto y cada que sentían la necesidad de expresarse lo hacían ahí. El club era dirigido por el Sr. Schuster, un buen maestro. Al inicio ellas simplemente se habían unido a ese club por orden de la entrenadora Sylvester, pues ella odia al Sr. Schue y quería arruinar todos sus planes y su vida; aunque Quinn solo lo había hecho por propia voluntad.

-Dime algo que no sepa, el plan lo idee YO- dijo con soberbia

Terminaron de ultimar los detalles.

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a su siguiente clase, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues ya tenía una idea de cómo conquistar a la latina; cuando se encontró con kurt.

-Hey, Rach!- la llamo el chico- como estas?

-Hola kurt- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- bien y tú?

-Bien- respondió, empezaron a caminar pues para su suerte les tocaba la siguiente clase juntos- Porque esa sonrisa tan grande?- pregunto muy intrigado y con una mirada picara.

-No es por nada- mintió- acaso no puedo sonreír? Además yo siempre estoy sonriendo.

-No es eso- dijo negando con las manos- es solo que estas diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Si- asintió- es como si tuviera algo especial, aparte de ese brillo en tus ojos- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente y ella se sonrojo.

-Bueno… mejor entramos al salón ya llego el profesor- el chico frunció el ceño y luego volteo, no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado. Asintió y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Toda la clase Rachel paso pensando en otra cosa, menos en prestar atención. Y kurt había notado eso. Varias veces el profesor le realizo preguntas a la morena pero esta no las respondía, lo cual era raro, ella era la más atenta de la clase y siempre andaba haciendo preguntas, hasta de lo más absurdo, siempre tomaba notas, pero esta vez en su cuaderno solo habían garabatos.

Fue una hora larga para Rachel, quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible y más aún porque ya no quería que el profesor le hiciera preguntas. _"Acaso no hay más alumnos en esta clase, que solo me pregunta a mi?" _pensó ya muy enojada, y bufó.

La campana sonó, y una Rachel apurada fue la primera en salir del salón. Kurt la quedo viendo, quería hablar de nuevo con ella pero a la vez temía que se pusiera enojada así que no le dijo nada y la dejo ir. Tomo sus cosas y se fue en busca de su novio que por suerte le tocaba con él la siguiente hora de clase.

Lo que quedaba del día fue un infierno para Rachel, como nunca quería irse de una sola vez, pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Se sentía frustrada.

-Por fin…ultima hora- dijo con algo de entusiasmo. Pero luego se fue, pues los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas y Rachel sentía morir, acaso el destino le tenía una emboscada o algo por el estilo.

Sonó la campana y salió de inmediato, quería irse de una vez y planear bien lo que haría para conquistar a la latina.

-Hey Berry!- dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas, esta volteo

-Que pasa Santana- trato de sonar normal, pero la verdad es que estar al frente de ella la ponía nerviosa.

-Necesito tu ayuda- fue escueta. Al escuchar esto la morocha abrió los ojos como platos, pues que sorpresa se llevaba. ¿acaso santana López le estaba pidiendo ayuda? "_¿es una broma?"_ se pregunto_-_ Mira no te sorprendas tanto, ok?- fue ruda- Quiero que me ayudes a manejar un poco mi capacidad vocal- sabia que con esto la iba a convencer, pues cuando uno se refería a canto, música y ayudar, Rachel siempre lo hacía. Pero si ese no hubiera sido el caso de igual ella la hubiera ayudado por obvias razones… Quería conocer más a la latina. La morocha no reaccionaba, le había tomado por sorpresa, ella nunca se había imaginado estar en esta situación, no sabía que decir. Estaba ahí parada, frente a ella sin poder emitir algún sonido, a la otra ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, suspiro rodo sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos- y bien Berry, me ayudas o no?- volvió a preguntar ya cansada de esperar. La otra sacudió su cabeza y asintió.

-claro, cuando quieras…solo avísame- dijo sonriéndole y luego volteo hacia su auto, pues no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte de la otra.

-Que te parece… mmm… ahora- Rachel paro en seco inmediatamente y volteo

-¿A-ahora?

-Si Berry, ahora…te parece en el club Glee?- pregunto y asintió.

-Claro, pero déjame guardar mis cosas en mi auto, ok?- dijo, la otra alzo los hombros y dijo "Como sea" le daba igual lo que hiciera o lo que dejara de hacer.

Dejo sus cosas en el auto y se adentraron al instituto. Santana caminaba delante de Rachel y está aprovechando que iba un poco más atrás miraba sus piernas de una forma descarada y luego a su trasero, así seguía alternando la vista sin dejar de babear. Quien iba a pensar que Rachel Berry se encontraría en una situación como esta, comiéndose con la mirada a la otra sin pudor.

Ya no aguantaba más, mejor dicho, no aguanto más y en la primera aula que vio tomo a la latina del brazo, tiro de ella y la entro; la empezó a besar descontroladamente, a como pudo cerró la puerta, aunque no hubiera nadie a esa hora tenía que ser precavida.

Al inicio la latina se resistía pero luego se dejo llevar. Para que mentir le estaba gustando pero a la vez se encontraba en una lucha interna. Una parte de ella se sentía mal, sentía que estaba engañando a britt pero luego dejo ese pensamiento porque ellas solo eran amigas o eso era lo que decía britt; por otra parte se sentía bien y tenía que admitir que Rachel besaba bien. "Espera" se dijo así misma "en qué demonios estas pensando López?, porque sigues besando a Berry?" - se preguntaba "esto se considera engaño? Pero para quién?, si la persona que amo no se da cuenta que la amo... Y qué hay de Quinn? Mierda ella!" No siguió pensando más pues Rachel empezó a aumentar el ritmo y empezó a tocarla desesperadamente lo cual hacia que la temperatura en ambas subiera. Por instinto ella empezó a pasar sus manos por los costados de la otra "Nooo! Quinn es mi mejor amiga"

Se encontraban en el Club Glee Quinn, Brittany, Mike el mejor amigo de la rubia y los chicos de la banda.

Quinn caminaba de un lado a otro, los nervios la estaban comiendo y peor aun porque no llegaba Rachel ni Santana, se preguntaba donde podrían estar, porque demoraban tanto?. Empezó a pensar que la latina había metido la pata haciendo que la morocha no quisiera ir con ella al club y se fuera a su casa, pero luego pensó que no era posible, pues si bien conocía a su amiga ella nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Brittany y Mike se encontraban sentados al frente de ella siguiéndola con la mirada, viendo como caminaba desesperadamente, a ellos también le estaba impacientando la espera y eso hacía que la situación se tornara más tensa.

-Quinn tranquila, ya han de venir para acá- hablo el chico levantándose de su asiento acercándose a ella para intentar calmarla.

-Eso espero...se están demorando un poco no creen?- dijo a tal punto de querer explotar por los nervios- creo que iré a buscarlas- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida del club.

-NO!- dijeron al unisonó la rubia y el chico

-Esperemos un rato mas y si no llegan yo las voy a buscar- dijo Britt y Quinn asintió, aunque no quisiera tenía que ser paciente. Y así pasaron solo 5 minutos, tales le parecieron una eternidad a la peli rosa- NO AGUANTO MAS! - grito llamando la atención de tofos- las iré a buscar- sentencio saliendo del salón corriendo, Mike y Britt se miraron sorprendidos, esta ultimo salió tras ella mientras que el chico se quedo ahí sentado, paso sus manos por su rostro y suspiro pesadamente, se levanto y fue tras ellas, pero caminando.

Corría por los pasillos y no veía señal de ninguna de las dos que estuvieran en el instituto, esto no le empezaba a gustar a Quinn, se estaba enojando. Recorrió todos los pasillos y nada, se encontraba exhausta por todo lo que había corrido, así que se detuvo a descansar, al poco tiempo una Britt igual de cansada como ella se encontraba a su lado.

-L- las en- contras- te?- pregunto pesadamente Quinn

-… No- dijo con dificultad

-Donde mier…- no termino de hablar cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía del salón de ciencias que se encontraba frente a ellas. Ambas se quedaron observando cuando escucharon otro ruido.

-Están robando! – dijo Brittany a punto de llorar

-No britt tranquila ha de ser el señor de la limpieza- dijo acercándose poco a poco a la puerta. Al ver Brittany que la otra se acercaba ella también lo hizo.

-Rachel… pa- para- trataba de decir la latina entre casa beso, quería salirse pero no podía la tenía bien sujetada, no creía que Rachel Berry tenía más fuerza que ella o tal vez era la situación en la que se encontraba y no podía reaccionar de la forma correcta.

-N-no… qui- e- ro- dijo Rachel empezando a besar su cuello y tomándola de la cintura apegándola más a ella, la latina soltó un suspiro de placer y Rachel sonrío.

Quinn empezó a escuchar voces que provenían del aula, frunció el ceño, no espero más y abrió la puerta.

-Rachel NO!- dijo alejando a la morena- Para!- estaba enojada. Quinn estaba en el marco de la puerta viendo todo lo que sucedía, no cría lo que veía. Estaba sin palabras, tan sorprendida.

-Quinn que pasa?- pregunto la rubia al ver que esta no se movía de donde estaba- que está sucediendo?- pregunto en casi un grito y atravesó a Quinn entrando al aula. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Y se pregunto _"¿Qué hacen Rachel y Santana aquí? _

Santana al escuchar esa voz volteó inmediatamente y Rachel miró al frente y se preguntaba que hacían allí Quinn a esa hora y en el instituto. Brittany al ver a Santana toda agitada, sudada y desarreglada, frunció su ceño y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de entender lo que pasaba, la latina sabia que eso no era buena señal, conocía tanto a su amiga que cuando hacia ese gesto en su rostro era que estaba pensando, sus piernas empezaron a temblar esto no le estaba gustando, sabía que se daría cuenta y que le haría daño.

-Yo… - iba a hablar cuando vio que la rubia empezó a llorar, verla así la mataba, pero aun sabiendo que era ella la causa de… su dolor?- Britt…- susurro acercándose, britt no podía seguir ahí ni un minuto más y se fue. Santana quiso seguirla pero Quinn la detuvo, no la dejo ir la tomo del brazo fuertemente, quería huir pero no podía, bufó y pensó _"Acaso, todo mundo tiene más fuerza que yo? Claro que no! ¿Irónico?" _

Quinn se sentía engañada, traicionada…

-Tú no te vas!- le grito volviéndola a entrar al salón. Rachel no entendía lo que pasaba, porque la actitud de esta.

-Fabrey déjame!- le grito de igual

-NO!- volvió a gritar- creí que éramos amigas- escupió sin piedad y toda dolida- pero veo que no lo somos- unas lagrimas se le escaparon pero rápido las limpio con su dedo.

-No Quinn, no es lo que piensas, déjame explicarte- dijo acercándose a ella, Quinn negó con la cabeza

-No tienes nada que explicar- se hizo para atrás- todo está muy claro- Rachel las veía atenta a lo que sucedía y no comprendía, estaba confundida _"¿Por qué se pelean? ¿Sera que a Quinn le gusta britt y no le gusto ver que por culpa de santana ella llorara?... y por eso le reclama, pero… ¿y si le gusta santana?" _pensó y luego sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de las preguntas, no lo creo se dijo así misma.

-Que está claro?- intervino Rachel y nadie le respondió- Explíquenme!- pidió a gritos.

-Nada Rach, no importa- dijo Quinn más tranquila, no quería desquitarse con ella, pues pensaba que santana era la que la había besado.

-Porque a ella no le gritas y a mi si?- reclamo la latina

-López, cállate- dijo y la otra rodó los ojos.

-No, porque la tratas bien a ella y no a mí, si ella me besó- dijo haciendo que Quinn abriera los ojos de par en par, acaso estaba escuchando mal. El mundo se detuvo para Quinn, sintió morir… morir su corazón.

-Co-como?

-Lo que oíste Fabrey, ella me BE-SÓ- dijo maliciosamente y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, quería provocar a su amiga y hacerla caer en cuenta lo que en realidad había sucedido. Ante ese cometario Quinn desvió su mirada hacia Rachel, esta se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

-Eres un puta- le grito, enseguida Rachel alzó la mirada, nunca había escuchado hablar de tal forma a la ex –rubia.

-No me afecta lo que digas- dijo sin mayor importancia

-Porque le hablas así?- le reclamó Rachel a Quinn.

-No te importa- respondió rápidamente gritándole

-Si me importa- le grito, escuchar esto a Quinn le dolió demasiado pues desde ya le había dicho la otra que fue Rachel quien la había besado, su corazón estaba más que roto, más que muerto. Quinn la vio con desprecio y luego a su amiga y antes de salir se le acercó.

-Ni una palabra sobre esto, ni de lo que iba a sucedes- le advirtió- nadie debe saberlo- le dijo apuntándola con su dedo índice, la latina no quitaba el contacto de sus ojos, se miraban desafiantemente, y sin más esta se marcho. Ya no quería estar ahí ni por un segundo más, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Quinn lloraba sin control, corría hacia su auto. Mike que andaba por ahí buscándolas la vio pasar y la llamo _"Quinn!"_ pero esta no respondió, entonces salió tras ella, sabía que algo le pasaba y quería ayudarla. Salió del instituto, tomo su auto, lo encendió y acelero todo lo que pudo. El chico al ver que tomo su auto ya no pudo más, era tarde para ir tras ella, dejo de correr y decidió que era mejor dejarla sola por un rato y luego iría ver como estaba.

Condujo hasta llegar a un lugar a las afueras de Lima, cada que se encontraba triste iba a ese lugar pues nadie más sabia de su existencia y que mejor lugar que ese para que ella pudiera ser ella misma; un lago adornado con unos cuantos arboles y unas rocas, una pequeña cascada y uno que otro animalito, pero lo que más había ahí eran patos. Le gustaba mucho pues era un lugar tranquilo, con un aire muy fresco y relajador. Se acostó en el césped, la tarde estaba por caer, observo como el sol se escondía y la luna se dejaba ver.

-Pero que rayos…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida

-la oíste, ni una palabra- dijo con una mirada amenazante y se marchó.

Rachel no entendía la reacción de ninguna de las dos chicas, otra vez se empezó a hacer las mismas preguntas, nada lo tenía muy claro. Así que decidió irse a su casa tomar una ducha fría y larga, y luego pensar con la mente más relajada lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Brittany se encontraba en su habitación llorando pero no sabía porque, el solo hecho de ver a santana así la hizo sentirse más, engañada pero "_¿Por qué? solo somos amigas"_ se dijo así misma _"¿Por qué siento rabia? Esto… acaso son… ¿celos?"_ sacudió su cabeza _"brittany no seas tonta las amigas no pueden sentir celos, solo… los novios… será que me gusta santana?... pero somos chicas"_ muchas preguntas la aturdían, su mente no dio más y cayo rendida en un sueño profundo. Pensar la cansaba demasiado, britt que digamos no era tan inteligente, le era todo difícil de entender pues su mundo era como el de una niña pequeña, un mundo de fantasía, lleno de unicornios y patos, si que le fascinaban y los patos aun mas; pero cada vez que caía en la realidad, por momentos entendía todo y lo que entendía ahora era que realmente estaba sintiendo cosas por santana y le daba miedo, ella sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía sentir lo que sentía y si se lo decía a santana ella se enojaría con ella y no sería más su amiga, pero que podía hacer no quería sentirse así.

Santana en lo primero en que pensó al salir de ahí fue en brittany, necesitaba verla, decirle lo que había pasado, necesitaba ir a su casa a pedirle disculpa por lo que había hecho, y que ha ella realmente le dolía haberle causado tanto daño. Explicarle que lo que había visto fue un error y si era necesario decirle en ese momento que ella estaba completamente enamorada de ella lo haría, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla.

Tomo su auto y se dirigió a su casa. No la llamo sabía que no le respondería, estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía cómo le explicaría todo o si le daría una excusa para que la perdonara.

Se encontraba frente a su casa, seguía sin saber cómo actuar, lo bueno era que cualquier cosa sea estúpida o no nadie se daría cuenta pues los padres de brittany por lo general, la mayoría del tiempo mejor dicho, no se encontraban en casa, siempre andaban de viaje y con ellos la hermana de britt, pocas veces se quedaba con ella, cuando el viaje no duraba más de una semana.

Al menos estuvo en su auto como por quince minutos hasta que se decidió por bajar en ingresar a la casa de la rubia.

Brittany se encontraba dormida, cuando escucho un ruido, se levanto de inmediato, aun media dormida, cuando vio que santana entraba por la ventana, había decidido entrar de esa forma pues sabía que si tocaba el timbre y britt le abriría la puerta y esta temía que se la cerrara en la nariz. Aparte era común que lo hiciera pues desde que se hicieron amigas, habían días en que santana iba a su casa por la noche, muy tarde, y tocar la puerta a esa hora no era muy apropiado que digamos, entonces, para su suerte a lado de la ventana de la habitación de britt estaba un árbol, muy grande, así que cada que iba subía por el árbol y entraba a su habitación.

-San eres tú?... que haces aquí?- le pregunto confundida, aparte que temía que fuera alguien más.

-Britt lo siento- dijo abalanzándose a abrazarla pero esta le negó el abrazo- por favor no me rechaces, déjame explicarte, por favor- decía entre lagrimas, acercándosele de nuevo pero esta vez solo le tomo de la mano

-No tienes nada que explicarme, solo somos amigas- lo que le dijo le dolió mucho, mas a Santana, pero tenía que ser seria y dura- además lo- lo que vi lo de-decía to-todo- dijo volviendo a recordar lo sucedido y se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas.

-por favor britt no llores- dijo abrazándola pero esta vez la tomo fuerte para que no se soltara. Al principio se resistió pero luego lo acepto y también la abrazo- lo siento- dijo con un hilo de voz- yo no quería ni quiero lastimarte, por favor escúchame- poco a poco esta la fue soltando quedando frente a frente, se miraban a los ojos- me vas a escuchar?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Si- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama- te escucho- fue tangente, la otra respiro profundo y le empezó a contar, britt no decía nada, ni una palabra, escuchaba atenta a lo que decía.

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo sentándose a lado de la rubia mirándola tristemente- dime algo por favor- pidió. La rabia no dijo nada se a quedo mirando por unos segundos y luego la tomo por el cuello y la besó lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la latina, pero no por el beso, ellas siempre lo hacían y decían que era "sweet lady kisses", si no porque no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la otra. En un inicio no reaccionaba pero luego también la empezó a besar, un beso lento, tierno y suave, se podría decir que era igual a los anteriores pero no, algo era diferente. Ese beso era único, una mezcla de muchos sentimientos pero el que más gobernaba era de amor. A un comienzo santana sintió miedo pero poco a poco se dio cuenta con esto que britt podría estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella y eso la hizo feliz.

Con aquel beso la rubia le transmitía todo lo que sentía y eso lo podía notar la otra, sentía como el corazón de esta latía cada vez más fuerte al igual que el de ella.

* * *

**Siento muchoooooooooooooo el retraso, si demore demasiado es cierto, pero les prometo que subire el siguient cap este fds :) y si no lo hago la sgt semana les traere recargado con tres capitulos ok? :) ...la falta de inspiracion y el colegio pinche que tengo leccion todas las semanas no me da tiempo para escribir, pero ya me di tiempi para terminar este y espero les guste :)**

**disfruten del capitulo no olviden dejar sus RW son imxtantes para mi, me incitan a seguir con la historia :) so hay nos vemos besos :***

**PD: gracias a los que dejaron los rw y espero no decepcionarlos con este cap :)**


	4. La verdad

**Cap 4. La verdad**

Rachel se levanto temprano, como siempre, para realizar su rutina de ejercicios, luego tomo una ducha bien fría, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Leroy dándole un beso en la frente.

-y papá?- pregunto sentándose en la silla de la pequeña isla de la cocina.

-Tuvo que irse temprano- dijo sirviéndole el desayuno- tiene mucho trabajo.

-ohm- dijo de mala gana, al él casi ni lo veía y lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Lo siento- dijo al ver la reacción de su hija- me tengo que ir- dijo abrazándola y regalándole una sonrisa- no demores en desayunar tiene que ir al colegio y sabes que no me gusta que llegues tarde.

-lo sé, tranquilo, nunca he llegado tarde y nunca lo hare- dicho esto se volvieron a abrazar y Leroy se marcho.

Como siempre desayunaba sola, y no le gustaba, ella quería que por una vez en la vida los tres pudieran compartir alguna comida, pero no, porque si no eran sus padres por trabajo era ella quien tenía deberes, y bien Rachel Berry es una persona muy responsable, tal y como se lo habían enseñado sus padres.

Termino de desayunar, tomo su auto y se dirigió al instituto.

Un rayo de luz la despertó, no quería ir al colegio, rogaba por que el fin de semana no acabara, pero no imposible detener el tiempo. Preferiría que en ese momento hubiera un terremoto o algún tornado y destruyera el colegio, no tenia ánimos de asistir y peor aun de verle el rostro a Rachel y a santana. De esta ultima tuvo al menos unas veinte llamadas perdidas y uno que otro mensaje diciendo que quería hablar con ella, que tenía que escucharla, pero Quinn no quería saber nada de ella. Se levanto de mala gana y lentamente camino hacia el baño.

-Quinn el desayuno está servido- se escucho decir dulcemente del otro lado de la puerta, era una voz de una mujer mayor.

-Ya bajo- grito Quinn. Salió del baño, se cambio de ropa y bajo.

-Buenos días Lupe- saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la señora de unos 75 años. Ella había estado con Quinn desde que era pequeña y esta la consideraba como una segunda madre.

-Buenos días – respondió con una sonrisa- tome como a usted le gusta, dos tostadas, huevos revueltos, dos tiras de tocino y una taza de café bien cargado- dijo sirviéndole en la mesa, Quinn se sentó.

-Gracias Lupe- dijo abrazándola por la cintura, y la señora solo removió un poco el cabello rosa.

-Si desea algo más me llama- dijo retirándose de la cocina.

-Tranquila, si quiero algo yo misma me puedo servir- dijo metiéndose un trozo de pan a la boca.

-Buenos días- dijo una mujer entrando a la cocina

-¿Mama?- esta sonrió, Quinn sacudió su cabeza- digo Judy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto era raro verla a esa hora en casa a su mamá, por lo general se quedaba en su oficina trabajando o se iba muy temprano por la mañana.

-Buenos días señora, ¿le sirvo el desayuno?- pregunto Lupe regresando a la cocina.

-Si, por favor- dijo tomando asiento frente a Quinn- ¿Qué son esas formas de saludarme?- le reclamo a su hija

-Perdón, buenos días- dijo rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí'- volvió a preguntar. Judy rodo los ojos.

-tengo el día libre- dijo restándole importancia- Gracias- se dirigió a Lupe- Si, bueno, mañana realizo un viaje de trabajo y tengo que tener todo preparado y arreglar unos asuntos con otros abogados por lo que saldré mas tarde y a ti como te va en el colegio?

-Bien- fue corta- ¿A dónde vas?- Quinn siempre evitaba preguntas de cómo le iba en su colegio, pues desde hace mucho no le iba muy bien y no quería tener a su madre encima de ella, molestándola.

-California- fue lo último que dijeron. Quinn termino su desayuno y se fue. Ella y su madre, no tenían tanta comunicación, su relación no era tan buena. Una porque Quinn no le gustaba contarle de sus cosas, segundo su madre nunca estaba y tercero si lo hacía, siempre andaba encima de ella y se sentía asfixiada.

Pero aparte de todo eso, Quinn no habla con su madre por lo que sucedió hace mucho con su padre, ella aun siente remordimiento por su madre, pues cuando la necesito ella no estuvo, cada cosa que le decía nunca le creía. Antes de que su padre se fuera Judy era muy apegada a él y si Quinn decía algo malo de él, simplemente no la escuchaba. Pero a pesar de todo, cuando su vida cambio, y se separo de su padre, nunca más tuvo, más bien nunca tuvo una buena relación con su madre, pero cuando esta dio a conocer su homosexualidad su madre nunca la dejó, siempre la apoyo aunque esta no lo viera.

Como era costumbre Santana paso por brittany para ir al instituto. Llego a su casa y toco la bocina. Espero un tiempo y la vio salir, se veía tan hermosa su cabello se movía tan majestuosamente con la pequeña brisa que había.

-Hola- dijo al ver que se subía al auto, y le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo que la latina se sonrojara. Un simple roce hacía que se le erizara la piel, que volviera a sentir que todas esas mariposas monarcas volaran a su estómago. Antes de que la otra viera su reacción encendió el auto y se dirigieron al McKinley.

Todo el camino fue silencioso ni siquiera encendieron la radio, no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era re confortable, por el simple hecho de sentirse la una alado de la otra. Llegaron y santana pudo notar como Quinn ingresaba al instituto. Luego diviso a Rachel que se encontraba con Kurt, Blaime y Mercedes.

Bajo rápidamente, rodeo el auto y le abrió la puerta. Britt sonrió y le agradeció, luego le ofreció su meñique y caminaron juntas como siempre.

-Vieron eso- dijo Blaime señalando a ambas chicas. Rachel que estaba despaldas volteo inmediato a ver. El gesto de Rachel cambio rápido, su mirada era triste.

-Santana cuando puede y quiere puede ser amable y dulce- dijo Mercedes.

-Y cuando se trata de Brittany- dijo de inmediato kurt- Rach que te pasa?- pregunto al ver el rostro de la morena.

-Nada… me tengo que ir – dijo caminando apresurada hacia el instituto. Blaime y Mercedes se quedaron confundidos y Kurt frunció el ceño.

-Hola chicas- dijo Blaime cuando Santana y Brittany pasaban. Santana solo sonrió de lado mientras que Britt se acerco a darle un abrazo a cada uno.

-Hola chicos- dijo una Britt efusiva.

-Bueno, adiós- dijo fastidiada Santana y tomando de la mano a britt jalándola.

-Hola a ti también Santana- dijo con sarcasmo Mercedes y esta solo rodo los ojos.

Entraron todos y cada uno se dirigió a sus casilleros. Santana vio que Quinn estaba en su casillero y se le acerco.

-Hola Q- dijo britt dando unos saltitos y luego abrazo.

-Hola Britt- dijo sonriéndole

-Quinn…- trato de hablar pero fue interrumpida.

-No te quiero escuchar- fue escueta

-Déjame explicarte por favor- rogó

-Quinn escúchala- dijo con su voz de niña pequeña- por favor- hizo puchero.

-No Britt- dijo cerrando su casillero y girando hacia ella- yo no soy tú- dijo de forma cruel.

-No le hables así!- le amenazo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió ablando.

-Por lo que veo le creíste… que mentiras te habrá inventado – cada palabra le dolía, era su amiga y más aun por lo que le decía a la rubia. Era razonable que pensara lo que ella quisiera y que se enojara con ella pero no con la rubia eso no!- y tú tan…

-Para Quinn- no la dejo terminar- a ella no la metas y no te permitiré que la insultes- dijo ya con algo de enojo- yo puedo ser una perra maldita y lo que sea pero mentirosa jamás, lo que le dije a Britt es verdad, comprendes?- espero que dijera algo pero, así que continuo- Solo que tú no lo quieres aceptar porque sabes que lo que le dije es la verdad- Quinn se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojo- Mira Fabrey – dijo ya cansada- yo solo no quiero que estés enojada conmigo por algo de la que no tengo la culpa, y lo sabes… así que si en realidad quieres saber toda la historia nos vemos hoy al fin de las clases en el auditorio, si no cas sabré que nuestra amistad no significa nada para ti, porque la verdad es que yo si quiero arreglar las cosas contigo- no dejo hablar a la otra y se fue. Britt la miro y se encogió de brazos y la miro tristemente. Quinn bufo.

Quinn en todo el día no dejó de pensar en lo que le había propuesto su amiga, pues quería saber la verdad, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Le haría mucho daño confirmar que ha Rachel le gustaba alguien más y no ella, pero a la vez era como un reto porque no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, ella lucharía por el amor de la morocha, lo que sentía por ella era tan grande que no renunciaría hasta enamorarla y sabia que lo lograría pues es una Fabrey no? . Una sonrisa soberbia se poso en su rostro al pensar eso. Al final de todo decidió ir, pues que perdía, A Rachel? Tal vez, que ganaba un corazón algo roto y saber contra que se estaba enfrentando, y que haría para vencer.

Estaba en la clase de historia cuando sintió que su celular vibraba, lo saco y sin que el profesor se diera cuenta revisó quien era. Un mensaje.

**-Después de clases, en el auditorio- K.**

Al leer el mensaje rodo los ojos y bufo, le molestaba, sabia a la perfección para que su amigo la quería ver y le estaba hartando que le estuviera haciendo preguntas de que como estaba? O lo que sea, no quería hablar, estaba de ánimos para todo lo que fuera menos para tener una charla en la que no sabía cómo sería la actitud que el chico tomaría. Pero tenía que aceptar, era ahora o nunca, aparte no podría soportar que el siguiera encima de ella haciéndole preguntas y preguntas, no más. Así que decidió ir.

**-OK ¬¬ -R.**

Acabado la última hora se dirigió al auditorio y pudo ver a su amigo sentado en el centro de aquel lugar. Se acerco a él, este se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió.

-siéntate- le pidió dando unos golpes al suelo a un lado de él.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- fue directa, una vez que se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto enojado

-A mi nada, ¿por qué?... debería pasarme algo- dijo de mala gana

-Rachel, por favor- trato de serenarse

-Por favor, que? Kurt

-Dime, ¿qué te pasa?... y no me iré hasta que me digas que es y tampoco te dejare ir- dijo muy serio, y la morocha rodo los ojos. Resignada a todo y evitar otro capítulo igual con kurt decidió contarle.

-Me gusta alguien- dijo y el chico sonrió- no estés tan feliz- dijo frustrada- a ella le gusta alguien más y esa persona gusta de ella- el rostro del chico cambio rápidamente al escuchar decir a su amiga "ella", estaba escuchando bien?- yo la bese y esa persona nos vio- dijo con dificultad, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no lo permitiría, respiro profundo y continuo- y empezó a llorar... Le cause daño a ella cuando no se lo merecía, se que se aman, p-pero a mí también me gusta- dijo llorando, no aguantaba más y se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo- dime que hago kurt? - Preguntó desesperada- dime qué puedo hacer? Hoy las vi y sé que se arreglaron pero... es que me duele a mi- dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos

-shhhh, tranquila- dijo acariciando su cabeza con su mano izquierda y con la otra pasaba delicadamente por la espalda de la morocha. Dejo que se tranquilizara, tomo fuerzas y pregunto- Rach, tu eres le...- ella alzó su mirada hacia el chico y asintió- porque no me lo dijiste?

-yo no sabía cómo?- dijo con la voz ronca a causa del llanto.

-Por favor Rachel soy gay, no te iba a decir nada- dijo regalándole una sonrisa para tratar de levantarle el animo

-Lo se... Lo siento

Santana y Britt se dirigían al auditorio cuando escucharon voces, pararon y cuidadosamente miraron a ver quien estaba ahí, se dieron cuenta que era Kurt y Rachel y que esta ultima estaba llorando.

-Rachel está llorando- dijo sorprendida la rubia

-Quien está llorando?- pregunto alguien atrás de ellas, rápidamente voltearon a ver quién era.

-Quinn baja la voz- dijo santana

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto intrigada

-Solo mira

Quinn al ver quiénes eran se sorprendió y se pregunto porque Rachel estaba llorando- Parece que ya se van...-

-No importa- dijo incorporándose y ayudando a levantar a su amiga- Aunque, no sé cómo no me di cuenta- dijo caminando un poco, rascándose la barbilla- creo que fue porque nunca me imagine algo así de ti, o es que eres buena actriz?- dijo mirándola fijamente alzando una ceja y señalándola, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga y lo consiguió, bueno no fue gran cosa pero algo era algo pensó.

-Creo que... Soy buena actriz-se alzo de hombros- o tu gaydar no está funcionando bien- dijo relajándose un poco, pero aun en su mirada se podía observar su dolor. El chico sonrió.

-hasta en tus momentos más tristes, no puedes dejar a un lado tu ego Rachel Berry- continuo con la broma. No le causo tanta gracia a la morocha y el chico se dio cuenta. La había regado.

-Rach- dijo su amigo cortando el silencio que se había formado anteriormente por su culpa, al ver que esta estaba pensando en marcharse. No sabía cómo preguntar pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que preguntarle y ver si la podía ayudar, era su amiga y no la quería ver triste- mm... Te puedo preguntar algo- dijo rascándose la cabeza y la morocha asintió. Las tres estaban de espectadoras a lo que sucedía y escuchaban claro todo- quien te gusta?- Rachel se acerco a él temiendo que le impactara la respuesta. Quinn sintió como un pequeño temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no era reconfortante, sabía que esa respuesta no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

-Es santana- dijo triste, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de par en par, kurt empezó a hiperventilar, acaso sus oídos estaban mal ese día que escuchaba cosas que nunca pensó escuchar, pero se tranquilizó tenía que ser un apoyo para su amiga y no alguien que la critique.

-y... A ella fue que besaste, cierto?- pregunto intrigado, Rachel solo asintió- está bien- dijo no muy convencido- te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto y ella solo sonrió. Salieron por la parte de atrás del auditorio.

Una vez que salieron, las tres se reincorporaron. Santana y brittany se miraban la una a la otra con cara de preocupada, aunque la de britt era más de miedo pues temía que Rachel le quitara a su "mejor amiga" y ella no quería eso, se pondría muy triste si eso le pasara.

Quinn se encontraba con la cabeza agachada tratando de asimilar todo, su mundo se había derrumbado, su corazón muerto otra vez, su vida era un desastre, eso lo que pensaba ella. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan, el dolor que sentía era difícil de explicar y tan grande.

-Quinn estas bien?- pregunto algo triste, esta solo negó con la cabeza

-Santy como va a estar bien con lo que acababa de escuchar- dijo retándola, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-lo siento- dijo agachando la cabeza

-Me voy...- dijo algo enojada y con la mirada hacia el piso, no tenía el valor de verle a la cara a Santana. Pues en el poco tiempo que había escuchado esa conversación, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se sintió mal. Se sentía mal por el hecho de que no había creído en una de sus mejores amigas, de haberle creído a la otra cuando en realidad ella le decía la verdad, se sentía muy estúpida al no confiar en sus palabras- ...yo...n-no me siento bien- dijo en un susurro y echando a correr, pero de inmediato fue detenida, Santana en un movimiento rápido la tomo de la mano.

-Espera...

-Quinn...- la llamo, esta alzó la mirada- si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar con nosotras- dijo britt y la abrazo y luego Santana también se unió al abrazo. Se separaron, las cherios le regalaron una sonrisa para cambiarle el ánimo pero no funciono. Quinn se dirigió hacia su auto, ambas estaban preocupadas por la ex – rubia, pero que podían hacer?.

-¿Crees que va a estar mejor?- pregunto mientras veían como se alejaba de aquel lugar.

-Yo creo que si- dijo sonriéndole- ...yo debería...de estar preocupada? - pregunto inocentemente haciendo que la latina volteara a verla

-¿Preocupada?- pregunto la rubia asintió- ¿Por qué o qué?

-Por Rachel… ella dijo que tú le gustabas y yo te quiero solo para mí- dijo sonrojándose y haciendo sonrojar a la otra también, la miro con ternura. En ese momento se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo _"¿britt me quiere solo para ella? ¿Esta celosa? Eso quiere decir que… ¿yo le gusto? Santana tranquila, no te hagas ilusiones"_

-No tienes por qué preocuparte britt- tomo su mano- yo siempre voy a estar contigo y nadie va a poder separarme de ti- le dio un beso en la mejilla, la rubia estaba más roja que un tomate, si es que eso puede ser posible- entendido?- la otra asintió

-Pero y si hace algo para separarnos y lo logra?- la quedó viendo detenida mente, y suspiro

-Mira britt…yo- no encontraba palabras para lo que quería decir, estaba muy nerviosa- yo te quiero, lo sabes verdad?- asintió- de la forma en que yo te quiero, créeme que nadie nunca más lo hará, y por todo lo que te quiero nunca te voy a dejar, entiendes?- la rubia asintió aunque le confundió un poco lo que le dijo. Santana le sonrió y luego la abrazo. ¿Esto era una clase de señal para que ella pudiera dar el segundo paso?... pues si es así ella lo haría

Quinn llego a su casa, estaba muy dolida. Tenía que hacer algo, no quería ver a Rachel, al menos por un tiempo y luego regresar a ver qué pasaba, pero por ahora le hacía daño.

Bueno, era cierto que amaba y ama a Rachel, pero no podía soportar que le cause semejante dolor. _"Ya veo porque dicen que el amor duele, que al enamorarse uno pierde todos los sentido y al volver a la realidad te das cuenta como estas, y si estas mal te llevas un gran golpe. El amor es lindo pero hiriente, feliz en el momento triste cuando se acaba. Es simplemente, el amor es terriblemente hermoso"_ pensó Quinn. Que irónico, pero así es como es el amor.

Tomo una ducha, salió del baño con una toalla que cubría su cuerpo y otra que envolvía su cabello, se sentó en su cama y encendió la laptop. La encendió y entro a su facebook, lo primero que vio fue una imagen de… si exacto ese lugar, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro. Ya tenía a donde ir, ese lugar era perfecto para tomarse unas vacaciones de improvisto, aparte de que allá se encontraban sus abuelos, esa era una buena coartada.

De inmediato contacto al aeropuerto para comprar un boleto a primera hora con ese destino. Pero ¿de dónde sacaría el dinero? Bueno era, que ella es una persona muy responsable con el dinero, y cada que su madre le daba su quincena y su papa le envía su mesada dejaba algo guardado. Aparte de que nunca le gusto desperdiciar el dinero; una por que otros en realidad lo necesitan y dos en cualquier momento le seria de importante y no tendría. Tenía algo de dinero, al menos para comprar el boleto de ida, de regreso ya le diría a sus abuelos.

Consiguió el boleto, pero había un pequeño detalle llamado, Judy. Suspiro. No podía fugarse de su casa, si lo hacía sería peor. Cerro su laptop y se acostó boca arriba mirando al techo. En si lo que más embargaba su mente era aquella morocha de ojos chocolate, mediana estatura, con unas piernas… que bueno a Quinn le encantaban las piernas de Rachel tan… si eso. Si se iba mañana era por algo, así que para regresar tendría que haber una razón. Pensó un rato. "_Le escribiré una carta"_ dijo levantándose y buscando una hoja y pluma en su escritorio. Se sentó y se puso a escribir.

-Listo!- dijo luego de unos treinta min. Se levanto buscando un sobre, doblo la hoja la metió y cerro el sobre. Atrás y en una esquina puso la dirección de la casa y en la parte delantera pego una estrella. Y la dejo encima del escritorio, mañana por la mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto la iría a dejar al buzón de correo. No quería ir a dejarla ella misma, pues se arriesgaba a que algunos de sus padres la viera o inclusive la misma Rachel y luego se armaría un escándalo, según ella, y no quería que pasara nada. Así que era mejor así. Se dirigía a su capa, dispuesta a dormir.

-Hija, estas despierta- dijo Judy tocando la puerta. Era el momento para decirle lo que haría y no tenía tiempo para echarse atrás.

-Si, pasa- dijo sentándose en su cama- Justo contigo quería hablar- Judy frunció el ceño, pues el gesto que Quinn tenía en su rostro no le agradaba. Cerró la puerta a su paso y se sentó en la silla del escritorio- pero primero dime, para que tocabas a mi puerta?

-Solo quería darte las buenas noches… -le sonrió- y decirte que no regreso dentro de una semana

-¿Tan poco?- pregunto intrigada. Cada que su mamá tenía un viaje de trabajo por lo general se iba por un mes, por tanto le sorprendió que fuera solo una semana, la verdad que mucho.

-Si es que solo vamos a recoger unos papeles que tenía que firmar el demandante de mi clienta- dijo sin importancia, quería saber de una vez que le quería decir su hija, ya que desde que entro no le daba buena vibra lo que le fuera a decir- y bueno, ¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Si bueno, yo te quería decir que…- divaga sin saber bien como decirle a su madre que pensaba irse por un mes.

* * *

**1)Bueno se que la vez pasada les prometi que subiría unos tres capítulos, y me siento mal por no haberlo hecho, pero es que yo estaba escribiendo la historia y mi compu se volvió loca y se me elimino el cap, lo bueno fue que lo tenia escrito a mano sino hubiera tenido que empezar desde cero y hubiera sido difícil ya que en estos momentos tengo varios problemas y etc. Y no tengo cabeza para nada. Luego me la quitaron y no pude seguir pasando los demás cap. Pero ya me la regresaron y como ven aki el cap.**

**Les sere sincera y no les prometeré nada, no me gusta decepcionarlos asi que espero actualizar muy pronto.**

**2) lean y díganme si les gusto el cap, dejen sus RW. Y mas que todo DISFRUTEN! **

**3) Diganmen: Que creen que Quinn le escribió en la carta a rach? A donde va Quinn? A poco no les kedo la intriga. DEJEN SUS RW! Se los pido de favor , es lo único que me inspira a seguir. **

**PD: Si quieren saber sobre la vida del papa de Quinn, y que fue lo que paso para que ella le tenga remordimiento y odio. Con tres RW que digan que si les digo, en el pro-proximo cap. Porque el que le sigue ya lo tengo escrito a mano **

**So, me despido. Y nos leemos en el sgt cap. Besos.**


	5. Yo lo siento

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Cap. 5 Yo lo siento…**

Todo estaba listo, su mama había aceptado que se fuera de viaje. Le fue un poco difícil convencerla pero al final accedió. Judy la conocía tanto que sabía que si no la dejaba lo más probable era que se fuera por su cuenta y quién sabe si cambiaba de destino

Nunca dejaba su cámara, era como su vida, la llevaba de un lado a otro, siempre queriendo plasmar en una foto lo que vivía.

El viaje fue algo cansado, casi no pudo dormir. Una porque lo asientos son incómodos, y dos porque aun en su mente embargaba la idea de que algo le faltaba.

Sin más el viaje llego a su fin. Aquella voz que anunciaba que se abrocharan los cinturones, pues el avión iba a aterrizar, se hizo presente. Quinn bajo de avión, respiro profundo inhalando el característico olor del lugar. Anteriormente ya había ido a ese lugar, así que no le sería difícil adaptarse a su cambio de horario o clima. El estar en aquella ciudad le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Tomó sus maletas y se dirigió al estacionamiento, buscando con la mirada a alguien familiar. Su madre le había dicho que pasarían por ella aeropuerto, pero no sabía quién.

_~Flashback~_

_-Hija apresúrate!- le grito Judy, mientras salía de la casa en dirección al auto._

_-Ya voy bajando- dijo tomando su bolso, y una maleta que faltaba. Se le había hecho tarde a ambas. El avión partía justo a la misma hora._

_-Todo listo- dijo cerrando la puerta trasera del auto._

_-Judy apresúrate, llegaremos tarde, acelera!_

_-Tranquila, prefiero llegar tarde a que tengamos un accidente- Quinn rodo los ojos_

_-Son las cinco de la mañana, no hay muchos autos transitando- dicho esto Judy arranco -Por cierto, ¿Llamaste al abuelo?- pregunto cortando el silencio que se había formado._

_-Si lo hice y me dijo que no podrá ir a recogerte-_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Pero alguien pasara por ti- dijo rápidamente_

_-¿Quién?_

_-Llegamos- dijo bajando de inmediato. Quinn no reaccionaba- QUINN!- le grito, pego un salto y bajo rápido del auto, y fue a sacar sus maletas- Nos vemos, cuídate si?- dijo dándole un beso en la frente_

_-Adiós… pero dime quien va a ir a recogerme!- grito mientras veía como su mamá se alejaba de ella casi corriendo. Al parecer no la escucho porque no le respondió- Ash…- suspiro pesadamente, tomo sus cosas y se adentro en el aeropuerto._

_~Fin Flashback~_

Se encontraba mirando hacia la calle esperando alguna señal de que ya habían venido por ella pero nada. Hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, se giro de mala gana, y vio a una chica parada al frente de ella sonriéndole.

-Tú debes ser Quinn, ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica y asintió. _"Esta chica es super sexy"_ pensó Quinn. La chica era más o menos su altura, piel blanca, sus ojos del mismo color que los de ella, su cabello castaño claro. Muy guapa en realidad- Yo soy Danielle- dijo extendiéndole la mano- pero puedes decirme Dani como todos los que me conoces- le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo devolviéndole el saludo- Mi abuelo te mando a recogerme, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro- dijo tomando sus maletas

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto señalándole el equipaje

-Por favor- Quinn tomo su bolso y dos maletas y Danielle otras dos- Vamos

Llegaron al carro, que por cierto era una camioneta Ford lobo negra, Quinn se sorprendió al verlo. Pusieron sus cosas en la parte de atrás y se fueron directo a la casa de los abuelos de Quinn.

-Porque has venido?- pregunto la castaña, y la otra frunció el ceño- No me lo tomes a mal por cierto, no quise que sonara así- dijo de inmediato al ver el gesto en el rostro de Quinn

-JAJAJAJA debiste haber visto tu cara, fue tan graciosa- dijo haciendo que la otra la fulminara con la mirada- Lo siento, me gusta hacer bromas

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Entonces ¿A qué has venido? Porque supongo que no es solo a visitar a tus abuelos- dijo volteando a verla de inmediato alzando una ceja y regresando su vista a la carretera.

-Pues no, no he venido por eso- hizo un silencio pensando en que si estaría correcto en contarle todo a una desconocida, se podría decir.

-No se lo diré a nadie- dijo poniendo su mano encima de la de la ex rubia, se sintió extraña y retiro de inmediato la mano, pero sin hacer notar su incomodidad, poniendo de vuelta su mano en el volante- puedes contarme, claro si no quieres no importa…- aunque la verdad se moría por saber. Había algo en Quinn que le llamaba la atención, era tan misteriosa y sabia que ocultaba algo, pero tampoco quería presionarla a contárselo.

-Digamos que fue una clase de traición pero a la vez no- dijo confundiendo a la otra

-Entiendo.

-¿En serio?- pregunto volteando hacia ella, y negó con la cabeza. Ambas empezaron a reír- haber como te explico- dijo pensativa – Ya!- dijo chasqueando los dedos, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso a la otra y a la vez tierno- solo quiero alejarme por un tiempo de esa persona, o más bien de esas personas, organizar mi mente y luego ver qué sucede cuando regrese.

-¿Amor?- fue directa, negó con la cabeza- ¿Amistad?- volvió a negar con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-Lo que sucede es que ni siquiera somos amigas- Danielle al escucharla _"¿Amigas? ¡Les gustan las mujeres?"_ pensó, y se sorprendió un poco, pero no la interrumpió, luego le preguntaría- y yo la verdad siquiera he tratado de hacerme amiga de ella, pues en el instituto soy algo así como la chica mala.

-¿por eso tu estilo?- pregunto señalando su ropa y asintió- Ya veo… entonces- no sabía cómo preguntar, sus manos empezaban a sudar, temía que se lo tomara a mal. Quinn vio la actitud de la chica y supuso lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Si me gustan las chicas- soltó sin más. Se produjo un silencio y Quinn pensó que tal vez era homofóbica- pero no te preocupes yo no te voy…

-No, no tengo problema con eso, yo soy bi- dijo haciendo sentir a la otra más aliviada. Iba a seguir hablando cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado. Bajaron, tomaron las cosas de la peli rosa y entraron a la casa.

Una gran casa blanca, algo rustica. Un portón al frente, luego un gran jardín, una piscina le seguía, y por último la casa. Entrando, unas escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, izquierda de esta la gran sala, que era adornada por unos cuantos muebles, una mesita de centro, en las paredes varias fotos de la familia de la rubia. Dos ventanas cerca de la puerta, dando vista hacia la piscina. Una chimenea a lado de las ventanas, frente a los muebles, para dar ese ambiente muy acogedor y hogareño. A lado de las escaleras una puerta que daba a la cocina, no tan grande, pero espaciosa, con una pequeña isla.

-Quinn- dijo su abuelo, abrazándola- que sorpresa.

-Hola abuelo-

-pero que es lo que ven mis ojos, acaso esa es mi nieta- dijo una señora acercándose a ellos, con los brazos estirados- no lo creo, yo no recuerdo que fuera tan grande y más hermosa- dijo bromeando- ven de una vez, y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu abuela- Quinn solo reía ante las ocurrencias de esta. La abrazo fuerte, siempre habían tenido una buena relación.

-Danielle, gracias por ir a verla- dijo el abuelo- te quedas a cenar?

-No gracias no se preocupe

-No nada de eso- intervino la abuela- te quedas y punto, además eres como de la familia.

-vamos Danielle, una cena no daña a nadie- trato de convencerla Quinn.

-Está bien

-bueno, entonces me esperan unos minutitos que la cena ya casi esta- dijo la abuela entrando a la cocina.

-Ya regreso- dijo el abuelo subiendo por las escaleras- Quinn- la llamo- bienvenida a parís- dijo sonriéndole- de nuevo- dijo haciendo que las dos chicas soltaran una carcajada. Vieron como se alejaba el señor mayor y Quinn se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-Lo siento, mi abuela nunca acepta un no por respuesta

-Lo sé- dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Sí?- la chica asintió

-Hace mucho que los conozco.

-la cena está servida- se escucho de la otra habitación.

Se levantaron y fueron a cenar. Todo transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas, cosas embarazosas que decían los abuelos sobre Quinn haciendo que esta se sonroje. Algo muy lindo y fuera de lo común para esta. Hace mucho que no se sentía en familia, y esta fue la primera vez en años que sentía ese calor que solo da cuando estas rodeada de gente a quien quieres mucho. La cena termino y Quinn se sintió muy cansada, el viaje había sido largo y no había dormido nada. Se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación.

Cuando Quinn era pequeña ella vivía ahí, cuando cumplió 8 años, sus padres decidieron cambiar de ambiente, y fueron a parar en Lima, donde Vivian los padres de Judy. Cierto era que su mama y su padre se habían separado, pero eso no significaba que sus abuelos, padres del papa de Quinn, ya no eran sus abuelos. Ellos conocían como era su hijo y por eso nunca la dejaron abandonada a Quinn y mucho más cuando la vida de esta corría peligro.

Quinn regresó a Paris, luego de cuatro años. Por diversos motivos. Por tanto ella en la casa de sus abuelos tenía su propia habitación. Claro que ahora estaba toda de rosa, pero eso no importaba ahora. Luego vería como redecorar su habitación. Sus abuelos eran como padres para ella, siempre la cuidaron. Así que pensó que este lugar era perfecto para poder organizar su mente.

Pues al menos aquí ella siente que en realidad tiene una familia, alguien que se preocupe por ella. Claro que ellos sabían de los gusto de Quinn. Es una larga historia que luego se las contare. Pero fue cuando regreso a Lima, dos años después, cuando dio a conocer sus gustos, bueno a su madre y a una que otra amistad. A los quince hizo, digamos publica, su sexualidad. A muchos le dio igual, otros quedaron muy sorprendidos. Pero a ella sinceramente le daba igual lo que pensara los demás.

Cuando llego a Ohio ella opto por pintarse el cabello, no por motivos de su sexualidad, simplemente le gustaba. Todo su estilo, lo había estado usando desde que vivía con sus abuelos. Desde el primer día en McKinley, ella causo terror en los demás estudiantes, tener el control del colegio le agrado y siguió así. Todo un año causando terror, y rompiendo corazones, esta mas decirlo. Un año después, llego Rachel. (para ser exacta)

Entro a su habitación y muchos recuerdos la invadieron, algunos tristes otros alegres. Esa noche podría dormir en paz pues caería rendida luego de la ducha, pero sabía que no podía seguir así, necesitaba cambiarla, dejar el pasado de una vez atrás, enterrado en lo más profundo. Y por fin tener un presente en que viviera sin momentos amargos por su pasado. Suspiro, camino lentamente en dirección al baño, cuando observo un portarretrato con una fotografía de ella con sus padres. Estaban en el jardín, ella tenía unos cinco años. Todos estaban felices, incluso ella. Lagrimas silenciosas volvieron a brotar, no aguanto más y tiro la foto haciendo que el portarretrato se partiera y varios trozos de vidrios se esparcieran por el suelo. Se limpio las lágrimas y se metió al baño.

Se acostó en la capa, ya dispuesta a dormir cuando algo en ella hizo clic.

-La carta!- dijo sentándose rápido, tomo su celular y marco un numero. Dos, tres, cuatro tonos hasta que contestaron.

-Buenas….. Residencia Fabrey…- dijo una señora del otro lado

-LUPE! Soy Quinn- dijo desesperada

-Ohhh señorita Quinn como esta?. Ya llego?- dijo de forma dulce

-Si si Lupe, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Claro, dígame que puedo hacer por usted?- tan hermosa pensó Quinn, siempre estaba para ella. …

-Anda a mi habitación, ahora- dijo como una orden, pensó un poco _"no la puedo tratar así" _se dijo así misma- por favor- dijo en suplica.

-enseguida- dijo. Quinn escuchaba los pasos del otro lado, y luego como abría la puerta- ya, ahora qué?

-¿ves mi escritorio? – se escucharon de nuevo pasos y luego un _"mmmaja"_- una carta?

-Sí, quiere que la entregue al cartero?

-Si Lupe, por favor

-No se preocupe, enseguida voy- dijo mientras bajaba a la sala.

-Gracias Lupe, en serio- se sincero- te quiero

-Yo también la quiero niña- Quinn pensó "_Que sería de mi si ella"_ la quería demasiado, más que a su propia madre.

-Lupe te he dicho que no me digas niña, ya soy grande- le reprocho

-Así sea que tenga unos 45 años yo siempre la llamare niña- Quinn soltó una carcajada, y luego ella también empezó a reír. Adoraba sus locuras. En el peor momento que se encontrara Lupe siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y valla que era grande.

-jajaja me tengo que ir es tarde acá, buenas noche.-

-Buenas noche, niña, que descanse- y colgó.

Los días pasaban, todo transcurría en paz. Salía con Dani. Trataba de mantenerse ocupada todo el día y evitar pensar en Rachel. Aunque a veces le era imposible no pensar en la morocha, todo le recordaba a ella.

Salían todos los días. Por la mañana paseaban por el parque o ayudaban al abuelo de Quinn en la granja. En las tardes veían una película en su casa o al cine. Por las noches, casi siempre, iban a fiestas. Y si no querían hacer nada, se quedaban en la casa de la ex rubia acostadas o en la piscina.

Había pasado ya dos semanas. Se sentía bien. Pero por ratos se acordaba de aquella carta y se preguntaba que habrá hecho Rachel con aquel trozo de papel ¿si lo habrá leído?, ¿tirado?, ¿lo habrá recibido? De inmediato desecho esa idea, pues le había dicho a Lupe y ella es de confiar y nunca se olvida de las cosas. Por otro lado pensaba en que sus mejores amigas no la habían llamado y luego recordó lo que había escrito en la carta, aparte de que pudieron llamar a su casa y Lupe les hubiera dicho que se fue de viaje. Pero aun así, no se quedaba quieta, conocía a Santana y sabía perfectamente que si a la latina no le daba buenas razones para no ir o irse a algún lado no la dejaba en paz y era para que ya hace mucho la hubiera llamado a preguntarle el porqué se fue. Esa duda la invadía.

El día de hoy no era nada diferente, salió temprano con Dani al parque, se acostaron en el pasto y miraron al cielo.

-Eso es un oso- dijo Quinn señalando a una nube

-Donde?

AHÍ!- seguía apuntando

-Quinn eso no es un oso- dijo girándose a verla, apoyándose en su brazo

-Que si, mira!- tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo giro para que mirara al cielo

-No lo es- Dijo volviéndose a acostar en el pasto. Se quedaron en silencio. Danielle se había acostumbrado a estar con Quinn y en cierto modo le gustaba- Un corazón- dijo señalando

-Eso no es un corazón, es mi oso

-JAJAJA estás loca!- dijo haciendo que la otra se levanta y la quedara viendo- ¿QUÉ?- no dijo nada. En su rostro se poso una sonrisa maliciosa y se puso encima de ella, tomo sus brazos y los puso sobre mi cabeza.

-No estoy loca- dijo tratando de sonar seria.

-Si lo estas- dijo riéndose- SUELTAME!- le grito, se movía tratando de zafarse pero Quinn la tenia agarrada muy fuerte,

-No hasta que me digas que no estoy loca, y que eso es un oso

-No lo hare- le saco la lengua

-Hazlo!- también grito- Dilo, no estoy loca- dijo acercándose más a ella

-No

-DILO!

-mhm- dijo negando con la cabeza, sonriendo burlonamente. Se acercaba mas a ella, se miraban a los ojos. Algo en la mirada de la ojiverde le llamaba la atención a la castaña.

-Hazlo- pidió por última vez, mientras se acercaba mas y mas, sus narices se rozaban. La respiración de Danielle se volvió pesada, estaba nerviosa. Quinn sonrió de lado. Poco a poco empezó a soltar sus brazos y sin previo aviso Danielle la beso. Se sorprendió pero no detuvo el beso, ¿le gustaba?. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de la otra pegándola más a ella. Mientras Quinn pasó sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a su cintura. Se siguieron besando por un rato mas, el beso era lento y suave. Hasta que se separaron, se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-me gustas- soltó de repente la ojiazul. Quinn la volvió a besar, sin importar que por ahí pudiera estar rondando uno que otro niño o padre de familia.

Quinn no sabía que hacía, pero le agradaba. Se sentía de alguna forma atraída por Danielle, sin embargo, en su corazón y mente se encontraba otra persona. Una chica con esos ojos enormes de color chocolate, que la hacían olvidar de todo el mundo. Quería olvidarlo, pero no podía o más bien no quería.

Luego de estar en el parque y de uno que otro beso robado por alguna de las dos, se dispusieron a regresar a la casa.

Estaban en la habitación de la ex rubia, acostadas viendo la televisión. Danielle tenía puesta su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, abrazándose de su cintura. Mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera castaña.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- pregunto cortando el silencio

-Claro, porque no?

-Paso por ti a las 9pm- se levanto- te parece?- Quinn asintió y se levanto- entonces, me voy- la tomo de la cintura y la beso. La acompaño hasta la puerta y le volvió a dar un beso.

Faltaban tres horas para que fueran por ella, así que decidió terminar de ver la película.

Llevaba puesto en vestido corto negro, apegado al cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas, un liguero maquillaje y listo. Aun no eran las nueve, así que decidió, por primera vez en todo este tiempo en meterse a internet y revisar su facebook. No había nada interesante, asi que lo cerro. Abrió Messenger y tenia al menos 20 correos de la latina preguntándole que donde estaba. Su ceño se frunció, no entendía, iba a responder pero sonó el timbre, cerro su laptop y bajo.

-Estás hermosa- dijo haciendo ruborizarla. Llevaba un vestido igual o más corto que el de Quinn, de color rojo, cabello suelto con unas pequeñas ondas al final, algo de maquillaje, se la veía esplendida. Se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto y Danielle acepto.

Llegaron y se encontraron con algunos amigos, más bien de Danielle. Charlaron un rato hasta que en serio la fiesta se empezó a encender. Ya había uno que otra persona ebria. Unos peleando. Y asi entre pista tras pista, bailando sin parar ni despegarse, estuvieron toda la noche. Uno que otro beso. No les importaba que las vieran, bailaban tan sensualmente y a los hombres los traían muertos y a mujeres envidiándolas.

Quinn estaba algo ebria a diferencia de Danielle que ella en definitiva lo estaba, empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido. La ex rubia se dio cuenta de la hora, suspiro, sería difícil convencer a Danielle para irse ya. Se acerco a su oreja, ya que el ruido era muy fuerte, la música se encontraba a todo volumen.

-Ya deberíamos irnos- sugirió

-No aun no

-No, ya es tarde vamos- Danielle negó con la cabeza y siguió bailando- vamos!- dijo mas seria y la tomo del brazo, sacándola del lugar.

-Quinn por favor suéltame, me lastimas- dijo una vez afuera caminando en dirección al carro.

-Ya!- dijo soltando el agarre- te dejo. Sube de una vez

-NO! Yo quiero seguir bailando- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar. Inmediatamente Quinn la tomo del brazo y la halo, pero fue muy fuerte haciendo que esta quedara entre el carro y la castaña. Esta ultima sonrió con picardía y la beso. La tomo del cuello, para profundizarlo. El calor empezaba a aumentar. Un fuerte golpe, proveniente del bar, hizo reaccionar a Quinn. Y se separo

-Sube- dijo abriéndole la puerta- rápido- y la otra hizo caso de inmediato.

Casi al otro lado del mundo, en la ciudad de Lima, Ohio.

Santana y brittany se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, sus padres no estaban por lo que decidieron hacer de las suyas. Una maratón de películas Disney, helado de chocolate y vainilla, muchos dulces y palomitas. Se habían quedado dormidas, brittany abrazando por la cintura a santana que se encontraba despaldas a ella. Poco a poco la latina se fue despertando, apago el televisor, silenciosa y cuidadosamente se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber.

Brittany al sentir el vacio que había a su lado se levanto, aun media dormida, a buscar a santana. Vio la luz de la cocina encendida y supuso que estaría allí, nadie más estaba. Entro y la vio despaldas a la puerta, se restregó los ojos y bostezo.

-Porque me dejaste sola- dijo con un tono de voz somnoliento

-B, me asustaste- dijo volteando a ver quien había hablado y con la mano en el pecho

-Lo siento- dijo y agacho la cabeza

-No te preocupes- camino hacia ella, la tomo de la mano y la sentó en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina, tomo otra silla y se puso al frente de esta.

-Porque te fuiste?- volvió a preguntar

-Tuve sed- dijo mientras jugaba con los dedos de la más alta. Le gustaba el contraste que hacia su tono de piel con el de la rubia, era simplemente perfecto. Alzo su mirada y vio como britt se le cerraban los ojos, sonrió- Porque eres tan perfecta?- dijo en un susurro, deposito un beso en su nariz- Vamos a la cama- dijo dulcemente. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación. Esta vez la rubia era abrazada por la latina.

Unos rayos entraban por la ventana y caían directo en sus ojos. Se movió un poco y sintió un cuerpo a lado suyo, recordó que estaba en la casa de los Pierce. Con suma cautela se levanto y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Media hora después ya estaba preparado y subía con una bandeja, donde llevaba la comida de la otra. Subió a la habitación y la vio aun dormida, se acerco a ella, sentándose a un lado en la cama.

-britt, despierta- dijo con cautela. Se removió un poco.- Vamos, el desayuno está listo- le decía mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello rubio.

-Santy, cinco minutos más- dijo volteándose. Santana suspiro, se levanto y se puso de rodillas

-Se va a enfriar, vamos- dijo tomando su mano.

-No- fue escueta- Quiero dormir- y se tapo de pies a cabeza. La latina la vio con admiración, se le hacía tan tierno que tuviera ese toque infantil. Se fue acercando, tomo la sabana y la descubrió poco a poco. Se encontraba a centímetros del rostro de Brittany, no pudo más y la beso, solo fue un roce de labios, lo cual basto para Santana y al parecer para Brittany también, que de un salto se levanto, lo cual sorprendió a la otra, y la tomo por el cuello intensificando aquel beso. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes, la latina abrió sus ojos y se quedo observando a la más alta, tenía un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poco a poco abrió los ojos, y santana se vio envuelta en sus ojos, se perdió en su mirada celeste, aquel lugar que solo le daba paz, tranquilidad y por sobretodo seguridad. Volvió a besar sus labios.

-A desayunar!- dijo con una sonrisa, tomándola de la mano, y la otra se dejo llevar. Se sentaron en la cama y en silencio degustaron de lo que la latina había preparado. Una vez terminado la rubia la quedo mirando.- ¿Sabes dónde está Quinn?- pregunto de la nada. Se quedo helada, todo este tiempo había estado tan concentrada en ella, en cómo decirle lo que siente que no se había acordado de su amiga. No sabía nada de ella, la última vez que la vio, fue aquel día en el auditorio.

-N-no yo no sé donde esta- dijo algo preocupada

-Como no sabes?- pregunto molestas

-Si, no se, he estado ocupada en otras cosas y pensando en co…- en seguida calló. La rubia alta frunció el ceño, algo le ocultaba.

-¿En qué?- pregunto intrigada.

-No es nada- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Claro no es nada, y has estado más concentrada en eso y no en Quinn, si quiera para darte cuenta de su ausencia- le recriminó. La latina quedo sorprendida por cómo le había hablado, tenía razón, pero ni Quinn le importaba tanto como ella.

-y-yo…- no sabía que decir

-Cállate!- La latina la miro con cara de confusión, ahora si no la conocía, donde había quedado la Brittany dulce e infantil que ella amaba. Le dio tanto coraje, cerro las manos fuertemente clavando sus uñas en su palma- tu solo piensas en ti y en nadie mas-volvió a atacar

-Eso no es cierto!- dijo negando con la cabeza. El enojo era tan grande, como decirle que este tiempo solo pensó en ella, en planear aquel momento perfecto para decirle que le gustaba, que la amaba y que era el amor de su vida, pero no podía, no así.

-Sí lo es!- grito. Se quedo callada un rato.- Si no es así, entonces dime que es lo que has estado haciendo- santana quedo helada, no sabía que decir.

-Yo…

-Aja- dijo cruzándose de brazos. De su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar.-Vamos que has estado haciendo?- volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se canso de esperar y se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto siguiéndola con la mirada

-A mi casa

-Porque?- pregunto triste, pero no respondió. Se levanto.

-Adiós- dijo una vez que había tomado sus cosas. Pero antes de abrir la puerta Santana la tomo del brazo-Suéltame- pidió

-No

-Que me sueltes!- volvió a gritar. En serio desconocía a la Brittany que estaba viendo en esos momentos. Se quedaron en esa posición. Santana tomándola fuertemente del brazo y la rubia queriendo salir. La latina suspiro profundo, lagrimas caían de su rostro sin permiso, toda la rabia que sentía por no ser valiente de haberle dicho lo que sentía hace mucho, de no haber sido cobarde no estuvieran ahora así y ella sabría donde estaba Quinn. Pero no. El arrepentirse ahora de que le servía? De nada. Tomo fuerzas y decidió hablar.

-Tú me gustas- dijo en un susurro- Bri-brittany yo t-te amo- dijo con un nudo en la garganta, el llanto que asomaba con salir no la dejaba hablar bien. Brittany no dijo nada, no entendía, acaso escuchaba bien. Su mejor amiga, aquella por la cual sentía cosas desde hace mucho le estaba diciendo que la ama. Volvió a tomar aire y continuo- Yo todo este tiempo he estado planeando como decírtelo, quería que fuera especial- alzo su mirada, esperando que esta también la viera- porque tú eres especial. Yo siento mucho, que por esto no me di cuenta de donde estaba Quinn- trago con dificultad- en serio lo siento.- Brittany estaba congelada, ahí parada sin poder mover un solo musculo. Santana se empezaba a preocupar, le veía ida. Se preguntaba que pasaba en este momento por su cabeza. Poco a poco la fue soltando. Se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus manos, su rostro, limpio unas lagrimas con sus pulgares- britt- susurro- Perdóname, si?

* * *

Siento demasiado la demora. Aquí les dejo el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus RW por favor :)

Gracias por leerme.

y Ahora que tal que creen ustedes? Britt perdonara a Santana?

Que sucederá esa noche entre Quinn y Danielle?

Quieren lemon?

dejen sus RW y hagamenlo saber

Adios, besos.


	6. Todo Estará bien

**Hola :)... Si yo se me quieren matar... Jajaja lo siento, no he estado en mis mejores momentos. Aparte tuve exámenes y luego vacaciones, y para mi suerte no tenia internet para subir el cap. **

**Sin mas este cap va dedicado a una muy buena amiga :) y si estas leyendo esto- GRACIAS :*... Ella me ayudo a escribir este capítulo, pues andaba con falta de inspiración, de esa musa... Si me entienden? Bueno, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :(**

* * *

**Capítulo**** 6**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba por la ventana, dando justo en dirección al rostro de Quinn, abrió sus ojos lentamente, se movió un poco y sintió un cuerpo alado suyo, lo vio, la sabana apenas cubría la parte inferior de ese cuerpo desnudo, se encontraba boca abajo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso sucedió aquello que siquiera quería imaginar? Cuestionándose ¿en qué momento sucedió? ¿es que acaso estaba olvidando a la morocha que tanto le encantaba?

Se acomodo en la cama quedando frente a frente a Dani. La quede viendo, su cara transmitía paz y tranquilidad, algo en su estómago se removió ¿Acaso le empezaba a gustar? Paso su mano por el delicado rostro de la castaña, quito un mechón que estorbaba. Danielle al sentir aquel contacto empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

-Si todas las mañanas me despertara con el otoño de tus ojos entonces no habría más que desear- logró mencionar Dani que aun se encontraba algo adormilada. Quinn solo sonrió, le dio un beso, un simple rose de labios y Danielle sintió morir, Quinn a duras penas pudo sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago. Se levantó y camino directo hacia el baño. La castaña se sonrojo al ver descaradamente su cuerpo, agradeció que la otra no se volteó si no si se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza. Se tapó cubriendo su desnudez, pero al poco tiempo volvía a ser descubierta. Quinn había salido del baño para volver a la cama y colocarse sobre ella, Dani solo pudo sonreír con picardía al momento en que Quinn beso su cuello. La castaña atrapó a Quinn entre sus manos y susurro muy cerca del sus labios, un sutil "te quiero". La rubia trato de besarla, pero la castaña esbozó una sonrisa y se movió para evitar el beso, a lo cual Quinn hizo un puchero que enamoraría al mundo entero, tan irresistible que Dani corto la distancias, y lo beso entre sonrisas.

Mientras tanto, un nuevo amor estaba por nacer si es que ya no había comenzado, la dulzura de sus miradas y el semblante de amor que se sentía en la habitación. Santana se encontraba sonrojada, lo cual para su piel morena era un poco difícil notar. Por su cabeza rondaba aquellas palabras que le hicieron la mujer más feliz del mundo entero, la felicidad era tanta que sentía que en un momento iba a explotar de tan grande sentimiento que la embargaba. Sin embargo, la rubia no se quedaba atrás también se encontraba feliz de oír esas palabras, aquellas las cuales quería oír desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír a su lado. Brittany se acerco lentamente a sus labios, solo quería probarlos, devorarlos... Y así lo hizo, el beso que al principio fue sutil al tacto, se profundizó al llegar a la pared. Sus ropas estaban a punto de volar pero Santana, en toda su excitación logro decir

- Espera...- agarrándola por los hombros para poderla ver a los ojos- yo quiero que esto sea especial... Que vayamos mas despacio...- "pero esto es especial para mí" es lo que pensó la rubia- yo quiero... Una cita- continuo diciendo Santana con una sonrisa en su boca. Le dio un beso tierno para calmar las hormonas de su rubia "su rubia?" Pues si y no permitiría que nadie se la quitara.

Se acomodaron la ropa y entonces la latina dijo con ternura y picardía a la vez - salgamos en una cita- y entonces la mirada de la rubia se ilumino, sintió su corazón latir fuerte debido al acercamiento de la latina. Pero entonces solo se alejo, dejando que la desee -Aceptas?- pregunto Santana, y Brittany sonrió.

-Contigo hasta el fin del mundo- dijo una alegre Britt.

-Entonces, vamos- dijo la latina extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara. La rubia empezó a dar saltitos lo cual causo aun mas ternura a la latina.

Después de una sesión de besos y un buen desayuno amoroso, se dispusieron a salir y demostrar cariño, que pudo superar su antiguo amor, o eso creía ella.

Estaban caminando por el parque, tomadas de la mano, la castaña jugaba con sus dedos, y esta la daba besitos en la cabeza. Caminaron, conversaron, se dedicaron sonrisas, y entonces Quinn se detuvo para comprar un helado para ambas, compartir hace todo más lindo. Se sentaron a degustar el helado, pero quedaron rastros de helado en la comisura del labio de Dani, Quinn sonrió juguetona, se acerco y paso la lengua por donde quedo restos de helado y menciono cerca de sus labios

-me encanta el helado de chocolate, pero me gusta más cuando este cubre a una castaña como tu- sonrió pícaramente

- una castaña como yo? Osea que también puede ser cualquiera?- sonrió pero trato de mostrarse celosa

- uhmm... Si me das unos cuantos besitos tal vez.. Tú seas la única - Quinn sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

- Ah sí?- le pregunto y la ex rubia sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, la beso la castaña- como esto?- beso- o... esto- volvió a besar pero esta vez fue algo más pasional y duradero.

- s-si, a-así - dijo la rubia de forma entrecortada por la fuerza de aquel beso, la había dejado sin aliento, y con una sonrisa de tonta, la castaña gano la pequeña batalla. La rubia estaba a punto de besarla de nuevo cuando una llamada la detuvo.

-Bueno?- se escucho como murmullo lo que decían al otro lado de la línea- pero cómo? Cuando? Donde esta? Claro, salgo de inmediato para allá- Dani pudo apreciar la expresión de la rubia, era una mezcla entre asombro, nervios... Miedo. Cerro inmediatamente la llamada, agarro la mano de Dani y salió prácticamente corriendo al auto. Hizo una llamada rápida para reservar un vuelo para esa tarde o a mas tardar la misma noche, miro un segundo a la castaña, que se encontraba alado suyo de copiloto, y entonces hizo dos reservaciones.

Sabía que la necesitaría, alguien que le diera fuerza para lo que estaba sucediendo, que le tendiera su hombro, un soporte. Y quien mejor que ella que en tan poco tiempo había llegado a ser algo más que una simple amiga. Sabía que al regresar algo o más bien alguien la esperaba. Entonces recordó, la carta... Que haría cuando Rachel la viera con Dani? Y pensó "Pero... Si ella no siente lo mismo? por mas que le haya dado la carta, no significa que algo allá cambiado... Además yo le dije que..." Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la castaña que le avisaba que ya habían llegado a casa.

Esa tarde se fue rápida para ambas. Quinn no le dijo nada, pero Dani no quería preguntar... por miedo? a qué? Pues ni ella lo sabía. Listas las maletas se marcharon al aeropuerto. Les esperaba un largo viaje.

Era de noche, una noche estrellada. Una rubia alta y una latina iban tomadas de la mano, que perfectas se veían, se lanzaban miradas románticas, sonrisas coquetas. Iban caminando por la calle, cuando la latina se topo por accidente con una morena un poco más alta por los tacones que usaba, tenía un semblante coqueto, y una sonrisa que impactava. La latina no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreír, cuando sintió un apretón de manos, y se disculpo. La otra iba a ir al ataque, cuando sintió la mirada llena de furia y celos.

La latina soltó el agarre de mano para agarrar de la cintura de su rubia, y viendo como la morena se alejaba ( aunque estaba buena xD). Brittany hizo un puchero que a la latina le encanto, se acercó a su oído,

-pueden cruzarse muchas en mi camino, pero ninguna en mi corazón- dijo en un susurro y deposito un beso su mejilla.

Su angustia aumentaba por cada kilómetro que el avión recorría mas cerca de su destino. Dani solo la observaba y suspiraba, verla así tan desesperada le daban ganas de llorar con ella. Aun no sabía de que se trataba pero le angustiaba ver a Quinn así. La castaña puso su mano sobre el muslo de ella, indicando que la apoyaba. Quinn a quien le vino el recuerdo de Rachel, se perdió en la mirada de Dani al voltear y vio sus recuerdos con Rachel esfumados.

Fue largo viaje. La desesperación de Quinn iba en aumento. Movía su pie chocando con el piso. Dani se ponía mas nerviosa y cada vez más preocupada por la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Ni bien llegaron al aeropuerto, literalmente, Quinn tomo de la mano de Dani y salió como flash, corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, chocando con la gente, no le importaba en realidad, tenía que llegar rápido.

-En donde esta?- pregunto una agitada y alterada Quinn

-Relájate, ya está fuera de peligro- le respondió Santana caminando hacia ella

-¿Segura?- Santana asintió y la ex rubia se lanzo a sus brazos. Empezó a llorar- Como fue?- pregunto entre sollozos

-Tranquila- pasaba su mano de arriba abajo por su espalda- shhhh luego hablamos de eso- Quinn no respondió se limito a seguir llorando en su hombro.

-Santy- hablo Britt luego de unos minutos, acercándose a ella.

-Que sucede amor?- dijo dulcemente

-Espera- dijo Quinn saltándose del abrazo- Como le dijiste?- no espero a que respondiera y abrazo a las dos- Aww, que lindas- dijo muy sonriente- Me tienes que contar todo López dijo apuntándola con el dedo- Felicidades!- volvió a abrazar

-Y- ya Q no me dejas respirar- dijo empujándola- Si?, yo también tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente- dijo de igual forma apuntándola con el dedo y entrecerrando los ojos- pero más tarde.

-Me parece justo- dijo tomando asiento- estoy algo cansada

-Quinn- dijo con voz de niña pequeña - Quien es ella?- dijo señalando a la castaña que se mantenía al margen viendo lo sucedido

-oh! Lo siento- dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de la chica- ella es Danielle. Danielle ella es Santana

-Hola- dijo secamente, mientras tomaba asiento

-Y ella es Britt- la ex rubia ni bien se la presento salto encima de ella abrazándola

-Qu-quinn ayúdame- dijo entrecortadamente

-Britt por favor suéltala la vas a matar- dijo riéndose

-Está bien Q- dijo y se sentó alado de la latina. Fueron solo minutos, los cuales pudo sonreír pero al poco tiempo su rostro cambio recordando en donde estaban y el porqué.

-Santana has sabido algo de Judy?- y antes que pudiera contestar la latina fueron interrumpidas.

-Familiares de la Sra. Fabrey?- pregunto el médico

-Si, soy la hija- dijo levantándose y caminando directo hacia el- Quinn Fabrey- dijo extendiéndole la mano- que sucede con Judy? Dígame? Porque no habla? Vamos Doc. me está desesperando...

-Ya Q si sigues así no dejaras que el doctor resp...

-Por favor díganme Jonathan- dijo sonriéndole

-Si, como sea, calla de una vez y deja que te explique- Quinn asintió

-Bueno, Judy por ahora se encuentra fuera de peligro. Sufrió algunos golpes, pero hasta ahora creo que nada grave...

-como que cree que no es grave?- interrumpió la ex rubia

-Calla Quinn- dijo retándola.

-Lo siento

-Como decía, aun faltan hacerles algunos exámenes ya que se encuentra delicada aun. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte y realizarle los análisis que hacen falta. Y me gustaría que usted me acompañe un rato para llenar unos formularios

-Claro, vamos?- el doctor asintió. Y se dirigieron a la oficina de este.

-Así que tu eres Dani?- dijo la latina llamando la atención de la castaña- Como conociste a Quinn?

-Yo trabajo con su abuelo

-ahhhh ya mira tú?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras la castaña frunció en entrecejo- y desde cuando se conocen?

-Desde que llego a París, porque pregun...- fue interrumpida

-A París? Q que hacía en París?- le pregunta y esta hizo un gesto de "no se"- como que no sabes?

-Si no lo sé- negó con la cabeza

-Acaso no le preguntaste que hacia allá?- dijo enojada

-Claro que lo hice- dijo respondiéndome de la misma forma- pero dijo que después me lo diría, y ya luego no seguí insistiendo

-Ya, entiendo- dijo acomodándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos y al mismo tiempo britt colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. Pasaron unos minutos. Danielle preguntándose el porque nunca insistió en saber el porqué de la repentina visita de Quinn a sus abuelos, siendo que ella tenía una buena relación con los ancianos.

El día que fue a recoger a Quinn, ese mismo día el señor le dijo que pasara por ella. Lo cual le pareció extraño, pues el siempre que quería algo le avisaba con tiempo. Y luego de ver los ánimos de la chica, ella sabía que algo pasaba. Presentía que había una razón pues porque nadie viaja porque si! o si?

Por otro lado Santana también se encontraba en una pregunta similar. No entendía. Estaba bien, lo comprendía el motivo por el cual decidió irse de esa forma. Pero porque nunca le dijo? Se supone con son mejores amigas, porque se quedo callada. Por otra parte ella también tenía la culpa. Pues no había caído en cuenta que la ex rubia no estaba hasta ese día en que Britt le pregunto. _"Fabrey me debes muchas explicaciones"_ pensó.

-Gracias Quinn

-Si, como sea, nos vemos- dijo extendiéndole la mano

-Si hasta mañana- dijo volteándose- Por cierto, si deseas pasarla a ver si puedes pero que no sea por mucho tiempo- una vez dicho eso se marcho

-claro- dijo en un tono algo fuerte para que la escuchara.

-Como esta Judy?- pregunto un hombre. Quinn inmediatamente volteó a ver Quien era

-Sr. Berry- dijo sorprendida- Que hace usted aquí?

-yo vine a ver a tu madre, Quinn- dijo acercándose a abrazarla- como estas? Cuando llegaste? Como esta ella?- dijo todo rápido. _"Ya veo de dónde saca Rachel su forma de hablar tan rápido"_ el solo hecho en pensar en ella hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo soltando el abrazo- y llegué hace ya casi una hora

-ahhh que bueno- dijo sonriéndole- sabes alguna noticia de tu madre?- Hiriam se sentó y le señalo a Quinn la silla vacía a su lado- por favor siéntate- acto seguido, ella obedeció

-Si, el doctor dijo que estaba estable y que tenía que esperar a que despertara para terminar de realizarle unos análisis que faltan, y que le podían dar de alta en unos dos días.

-Ohhh que bueno- dijo volviéndola a abrazar- no te imaginas como nos sentimos cuando nos enteramos lo del accidente de tu madre, fue muy devastador, supongo que para ti también lo fue?

-Claro- dijo en un susurro- espere- dijo soltándose y mirando a Leroy a los ojos- usted y mi madre se conocen?

-Claro, ella es abogada nuestra y aparte es una amiga, casi de la familia

-Ya veo- _"Porque Judy no me dijo… pero que digo si yo tampoco le pregunto sobre su vida ella que me va a decir, aparte casi nunca la veo"_.

-Bueno, Quinn fue un placer- dijo levantándose- Me tengo que ir, y si tu mama se llega a levantar y yo no estoy, le avisas que estuve por aquí.

-Claro no hay problema Sr. Berry

-Por favor dime Leroy

-Claro Le-Leroy, yo le digo

-Gracias, haré lo posible para regresar, ok?- Quinn asintió.

-No sabía que tu madre conociera a los papá de Rachel- dijo San

-Peor yo- se sentó a su lado. Miro a Dani y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Con razón, cuando me entere de lo del accidente de tu mamá y vine al hospital los encontré a ellos y al enano

-Como?- dijo sorprendida- tenemos que hablar ya!- dijo levantándose- Vamos por un café primero, te parece?

-lees mi mente Fabrey- Le sonrió- Ya regreso amor- dijo con ternura y deposito un corto beso en los labios de la rubia

-No te demores- dijo con voz de niña

-Claro, regreso de inmediato- Quinn reía tontamente, la felicidad que sentía por ella era tan grande.

-López, desde cuando eres dominada- se burló la ojiverde

-Cállate de una vez y mueve tu trasero- dijo enojada

-Santy, no le hables así a Q

-Lo siento amor- dijo y Quinn soltó una carcajada, de inmediato la latina le vio y la fulminó con la mirada, rápidamente se calló.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital. Pidieron dos café bien cargados, La latina una torta de chocolate y la ojiverde cheesecake de frutilla.

-Bueno habla- espetó la latina

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste sin avisar?- Quinn lo pensó un rato y suspiro

-Es una historia larga, te parece mejor si tú me cuentas desde cuando sales con Britt- dijo sonriéndole

-No me evadas el tema…

-No lo hago- la interrumpió

-Déjame terminar- dio un sorbo a su café- Bueno hace poco, dos días para ser exactas- la latina sonrió al recordar ese momento- en un principio fue como algo así una señal, peleamos

-Como que pelearon?- dijo casi en un grito-

-Deja de interrumpírme- tomo un trozo de torta y se lo metió a la boca- si peleamos y fue por tu culpa

-Mi culpa?- volvió a interrumpir

-Maldita sea Q deja de interrumpírme- dijo enojada

-Primero, Lo siento… y segundo, no maldigas o le digo a britt- la latina bufó

-Como sea, peleamos por tu culpa. Porque te fuiste sin avisar y Britt me pregunto por ti y yo no sabía dónde estabas y se enojo. Me reclamo porque siendo tu amiga no sabía tu paradero. Yo también me enojé. Y luego le dije mi motivo del porque andaba tan distraída que ni cuenta me había dado que no estabas…AUCH!- grito la latina y acto inmediato se sobaba el brazo afectado- ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-En serio eres mala amiga que no te das cuentas que yo me había ido

-No jodas Fabrey, ya tienes dieciocho años como para que me tengas de niñera atrás tuyo – dijo fastidiada

-ok, acepto en parte que también fue mi culpa.

-Aunque, a decir verdad... - se puso la mano en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba- si me acorde di, te necesitaba para algo, te llame, te mande mensajes, hasta al correo y no me respondías. Me fastidio un poco pero luego ya no importo. Ya sabes tenia algo mas importante en que pensar.

-Y quien era mas importante que yo?- dijo tratando de sonar algo molesta.

-mmm ... Britt- dijo sonando algo obvia y con una sonrisa tonta

-Awww!- sonrió pícaramente y la latina rodo los ojos

-Quien mas si no ella?, como sea. Estaba pensando en hacerle algo especial para decirle lo que sentía, pero todo salió mal por culpa de cierta persona que no quiero nombrar- la fulminó con la mirada, Quinn iba a decir algo pero la otra no la dejo- Entonces, paso todo lo que te dije y entre rabia porque britt no entendía le grité que la amaba

-Y que te dijo?- Santana sonrió y recordó entonces lo que había pasado.

_~Flashback~_

_-Tú me gustas- dijo en un susurro- Bri-brittany__te amo- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Britt creía morir, estaba escuchando bien o su imaginación estaba jugando con ella__- Yo todo este tiempo he estado planeando como decírtelo, quería que fuera especial__...__ porque tú eres especial. Yo siento mucho, que por esto no me di cuenta de donde estaba Quinn- trago con dificultad- en serio lo siento__,__ britt- susurro- Perdóname, si?_

_-Santy- dijo con un hilo de voz- dime que lo que escucho no es mi imaginación?_

_-No britt, es cierto- la miro fijamente a los ojos- Yo te amo- se sonrojó_

_-y-yo...- trataba de contestar pero se había formado un nudo en su garganta, sumando la emoción que sentía al escuchar aquello. Se sentía tan feliz el ser correspondida en sus sentimientos- tu también me gustas, Yo te amo Santana- la latina sintió su corazón explotar, de la felicidad había empezado a latir tan fuerte._

_~Fin Flashback~_

-Que ternurita- dijo molestando a la latina

-Cállate de una vez antes de que me arrepienta de haberte contado todo esto- dijo malhumorada.

-Britt- dijo con cierto tono en broma y alzando las cejas una tras otra.

-Ash- rodó los ojos- ahora te toca, dime porque...- no termino de hablar porque su celular sonó. Un mensaje.

**-Santy, amor. Porque tardas tanto? :( te extraño -B. **-Santana sonrió estúpidamente.

-Acaso una rubia de ojos celeste, es la causante de esa sonrisa?

-Vamos- dijo ignorando su pregunta, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala de espera.

Estaban por llegar donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas.

-hey Q- llamo la latina- tienes buen gusto

-Que?- dijo sorprendida dirigiendo si mirada a la latina.

-Esa chica, con la que llegaste... - señalo

-Danielle...

-Si, es muy sexy

-López!- le regañó

-Obviamente no supera a mi novia- camino un poco mas rápido que la otra, se volteó y le guiño un ojo.

-Santy!- grito la rubia al verla y se lanzó a los brazos de esta- ya me quiero ir- dijo haciendo puchero. Santana sintió derretirse por dentro y le dió y ligero beso, apenas un roce.

-Claro, te llevo a tu casa- tomo de la mano a su novio y se dirigió a Quinn, que estaba hablando con Danielle- Nos vemos Q.

-Claro, cuidencen.

-Aun me debes explicaciones Fabrey, que no se te olvide- decía mientras se perdía por el corredor del hospital.

-Ella es tu amiga?- pregunto sorprendida Danielle, por el trato que le había brindado esta. Quien asintió - Y aceptas que te trate así?- dijo muy sorprendida

-Es latina, que esperabas?- dijo ante lo obvio

-No lo se...- se encogió de hombros- Siempre es así?

-Y eso que no has visto nada- sonrió divertida al acordarse de todos los arranques que le dan- Es mi mejor amiga- dijo llamando la atención de la otra- Desde que entre al McKinley nos conocemos. Y no siempre es así. Solo es una pantalla-

Estuvieron sentadas ahí por un buen rato, sin decir nada. Quinn no se había percatado que la chica había tomado su mano y había entrelazados sus dedos. Estaba tan encimada pensando en el accidente. Y en que aun no sabía como había sucedido. Peor no sabría nada hasta que su madre despertara y se encontrara en condiciones de hablar. Quinn suspiro pesadamente, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Todo estará bien- dijo apretándole la mano con fuerza indicándole que tenía todo su apoyo. Quinn la vio detenidamente y le sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo, alzó las mano que tenían entrelazadas hasta su boca, la giro quedando encima la de Dani y beso su dorso, esta se sorprendió ante el acto- Muchas gracias- volvió a repetir.

* * *

Que tal? Les gusto? No? Dejen sus reviews...

Para serles sincera, no salio como esperaba pero espero que hallan disfrutado :)

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sean positivos o negativos, no importa.

Necesito saber!. En serio, eso me llena y me causa felicidad que lo disfruten y saber que les gusta mi fic me inspira para seguir escribiendo.

**Les invito a leer mi otro fic "Único y primer amor" **

Alguna sugerencia de cualquier índole. Reviews o me pueden seguir en twitter: _melaniespinoza (les doy follow back) y me escriben por DM :)

Besos y hasta la próxima, nos leemos.


End file.
